Slumber Party
by Inhuman
Summary: Various pairings. rated for language. Mainly humor, not that much romance. What happens when I invite the YYH cast to my house for a slumber party. What will my friends and I do to them...hehe...read and find out! XD! -COMPLETE-
1. Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did then Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke Jin, and Touya would be mine ^_^.  
  
Toki, Emma, and Pearl do not belong to me either, they are real people and they belong to themselves. I only have permission to use them in this fic, arigatou Emma, Toki, and Pearl. ^_^  
  
Slumber Party! -Chapter 1  
  
Tracy: Hey peoples, I'm inviting some special guests and my friends over to a sleepover party that I'm having. * Doorbell rings*  
  
* Toki, Emma, and Pearl appear*  
  
Toki: * jumps up and down* when r they coming?!  
  
Tracy: They'll be here soon. * Doorbell rings again*  
  
* Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko (her name has been fixed, finally ^_^'), Botan, Hiei, Jin, and Touya appear at the door*  
  
Kuwabara: Where are we?  
  
Hiei: She invited us here you fool!  
  
Kuwabara: O yeah!  
  
Yusuke: Kuwabara, maybe you should leave the party.  
  
Kuwabara: why?  
  
Yusuke: Because you have to go search for your brain. O wait, I forgot, you don't have one!  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT WAS THAT?! * Yusuke and Kuwabara get into fistfight*  
  
Tracy: ^_^'  
  
Emma: ooo, this outa be good. Who wants popcorn?  
  
Toki: * waves hands in the air* ME! ME!  
  
Tracy: I'll go make some, be right back. * Walks into kitchen*  
  
* the fight between Yusuke and Kuwabara is over and (as usual) Kuwabara lost*  
  
Hiei: Ya know, I learned something from the fight about you Kuwabara, that you truly are a fool!  
  
Kuwabara: WHAT WAS THAT SHORTY?!! I CAN TAKE YOU ON ANYDAY!  
  
Hiei: And you'll lose each time.  
  
Kuwabara: THAT'S IT! * Lunges at Hiei*  
  
Pearl: * watches the two fighting (Hiei's winning)* bakas  
  
Emma: Hey! Don't call Hiei a Baka.  
  
Pearl: I'll say what I wanna say bitch!  
  
Emma: KUSO! * Gets into (word) fight with Pearl*  
  
Tracy: * walks out of kitchen* huh? WHAT THE HELL?! HEY! EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!  
  
No one stops  
  
Tracy: I said STOP NOW!  
  
No one stops  
  
Tracy: STOP IT RIGHT THIS F***IN SECOND!  
  
* Every one stares at Tracy*  
  
* silence*  
  
Tracy: that's better.  
  
Pearl: I can't stand her * points to Emma* so I'm gonna go out and rent some movies or something  
  
Tracy: ok, thank you very much Pearl! ^_^  
  
Pearl: No prob.  
  
Tracy: ok, what movie should we watch?  
  
Hiei: something with horror.  
  
Tracy: No, nothing with horror because Emma read a fic on a horror story called moonchild, and now she's afraid. * Points to Emma who's rocking back and forth holding her knees*  
  
Emma: it's just a fic, it's just a fic.  
  
Tracy: What else?  
  
Yusuke: Something with action!  
  
Tracy: uhhhhh, no.  
  
Yusuke: why not?!  
  
Tracy: Because action/adventure movies aren't my favs.  
  
Yusuke: That's the reason?! What kinda reason is tha---- * he was cut off by Kurama's hand on his mouth*  
  
Kurama: best not to argue. I heard that authors have powers of their own that not even you can fight. And they can find many ways to torture us if need be.  
  
Tracy: * nods in agreement* * evil grin*  
  
Yusuke: * sits down and shuts up*  
  
Toki: ok, how about something with romance. * All the girls sigh with happiness and the boys all say 'NO!' at the same time*  
  
Tracy: Here, for peat's sake. Let's just pick one with fantasy and adventure.  
  
Yusuke: * sarcastically* I thought you weren't into adventure/action.  
  
Tracy: Well, for some reason I remembered the fight between you and Kuwabara and it kinda turned me on.  
  
Jin: All right. Then how about Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
Pearl: -_- that's still in theaters.  
  
Jin: O yeah.  
  
Keiko: How about Lord of the Rings  
  
* silence*  
  
Keiko: * blushing embarrassingly* it was just a suggestion  
  
Tracy: ok!  
  
Toki: Sounds good to me!  
  
Emma: Great!  
  
Botan: I'm up for it!  
  
Pearl: Cool  
  
Yusuke: Whatever.  
  
Hiei: HN.  
  
Kurama: Well, I guess it's all settled then. Lord of the Rings it is.  
  
Pearl: ok, I'll go get it. * Leaves the house to get the movie*  
  
Tracy: well, while we're waiting for Pearl to come back lets play a game shall we?  
  
Jin: What kind of game.  
  
Tracy: It's called Truth or Dare  
  
Everyone except for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keako, Toki, Emma, and Tracy:???  
  
Tracy: * ahem* let me explain * 1 explanation later*, and that's how you play.  
  
Touya: Sounds fun. I'm up for it.  
  
Toki: Well, if Touya's playing then I will too * grins at Touya who's sweatdropping*  
  
Tracy: Does everyone want to play?  
  
Everyone: * nods*  
  
Tracy: ok, I'll go first. Truth or Dare, Touya?  
  
A/N: hehe, sorry about that. I think Touya should be the first to be asked because he didn't get much of a big part. Please review and tell me which character should be asked, and what will they pick, truth or dare. Arigatou. Plz R&R. Thankies in advance.  
  
P.S. I'll think up all the truths and dares, but if you want to you can always give me a dare that I can do on any character you choose, and I'll consider it. Thank you. 


	2. Movie time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Emma, Toki, and Pearl, they r real people, not my own characters. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did then the world would bow down to me!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Cough*  
  
A/N: WOW! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I'M SO HAPPY! Thank you for telling me how to spell Keiko's name. And for one of the reviewers, just for you I will add in Yukina, please don't flame me because I'm not exactly sure how to do her attitude, o'well. On with the fic:  
  
Slumber Party-Chapter 2  
  
Tracy: ok, truth or dare, Touya?  
  
Touya: I choose.* doorbell rings*  
  
Tracy: * gets up* I'll get it! * Opens door to see Yukina* Yukina! You came! I thought you wouldn't come because you where taking so long.  
  
Yukina: Yea, sorry.  
  
Tracy: It's ok.  
  
Kuwabara: HEY YUKINA! COME SIT OVER BY ME! WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!  
  
Yukina: umm, Kazuma, you shouldn't over react, you might get injuries. ^_^'  
  
Emma: O don't worry about him, it's us you should worry about. * Points to Yoki, herself, and me* and you should also worry about Pearl too, when we get sugar, then you'll have some fun.  
  
Everyone except for Toki, Emma, and Tracy (me): ^_^'  
  
Jin: _o_Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzzz  
  
Toki: -_-' He fell asleep?  
  
Tracy: ^_^' I guess so.  
  
Yusuke: I know how to wake him up. * Walks up to Jin and whispers something in his ear*  
  
Jin: * wakes up suddenly* FOOD?!! WHERE?!!  
  
Toki: -_-'  
  
Tracy: o_o' What did you tell him?  
  
Yusuke: I told him that we ordered 7 pizzas and there all for him.  
  
Emma: -_-' why does that sound so typical?  
  
Tracy: I don't know, anyway, let's get back to the game. Yukina, you can sit next to Kuwabara since that's the only spot left.  
  
Yukina: ok  
  
Kuwabara: ^___________________________^  
  
Yukina: ^_^'  
  
Tracy: ok, Touya, truth or dare?  
  
Touya: I'm not afraid of you, so dare.  
  
Tracy: * evil grin* ok, I dare you to kiss Kuwabara, on the lips, for 1 whole minute.  
  
Touya and Kuwabara: o_________________________O  
  
Tracy: ^_^  
  
Touya: YOU DARE ME TO WHAT??!!!  
  
Tracy: ^_^ you heard me.  
  
Kuwabara: well you didn't dare me so I refuse!  
  
Tracy: I wouldn't even think about refusing, see that over there * points to computer keyboard* I can use that to do whatever I want to you, even make you love Touya * evil grin*  
  
Touya: ugh, fine, but this better be quick!  
  
Tracy: It will * pulls out watch* ok, now! * Kuwabara and Touya start to kiss*  
  
Everyone except Touya, Kuwabara, and Tracy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tracy: ok, minute's up, you can stop now. * They immediately stop and both go to the bathroom to wash out their mouths* ok, Touya's turn now.  
  
Touya: * returns from bathroom* alright, truth or dare, Keiko?  
  
Keiko: umm, truth.  
  
Touya: ok, tell us, who in this room do you truly love? (From Pearl-chan, thanx Pearl-chan ^_^)  
  
Keiko: * blushes like a cherry* umm  
  
Touya: well?  
  
Keiko: ummm  
  
Touya: yes?  
  
Keiko: * mumbles* Yusuke.  
  
Touya: who?  
  
Keiko: * still mumbles* Yusuke.  
  
Touya: I can't hear you.  
  
Keiko: * yells* Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: o__o  
  
Keiko: * blushes really dark red*  
  
Tracy: hehe. I love my powers.  
  
Keiko: * still resembling a cherry* ok, my turn. Y-Yusuke, truth or dare?  
  
Yusuke: dare!  
  
Keiko: ok, I dare you to go in a closet with Kuwabara for 30 min.  
  
Yusuke: alright! * Pulls up sleeve*  
  
Keiko: and you can't kill him  
  
Yusuke: DAMNIT!  
  
Keiko: I want to hear you say this really loud so we all can hear, you have to flirt with Kuwabara, and be loud!  
  
Yusuke: * mumbles* bitch!  
  
Keiko: What was that?!  
  
Yusuke: * holds up hands in defense* nothing ^_^'  
  
Keiko: ok then, start. * Yusuke and Kuwabara both go in the closet and you can hear Yusuke flirting with him, Kuwabara soon gets knocked out by Yusuke when he pretends to play along*  
  
Kuwabara: X_X  
  
Yusuke: * walks out of closet while pulling down sleeve and dusting off hands* There! I did your stupid dare! Now it's my turn. * Evil grin* ok, truth or dare, Tracy?  
  
Tracy: huh? O sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Say again?  
  
Yusuke: -_-' Truth or dare?!  
  
Tracy: O, ya that! Umm, truth!  
  
Yusuke: * evil grin* ok, have you ever said a bad word before?  
  
Tracy: WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD SAY $*^#%^*&%^^$&^%$%$ BAD WORDS!!!! I MEAN JEEZ!! YOU SAY #@$%&^(*&%$$#%$^*&(*&&(*(*(**%$##^%$# ALL THE %^*&(*&^%%$%$ TIME!!!!! YOUR SUCH A $^*&*&%^$##$#%^&^%%$  
  
Keiko: O_O  
  
Yusuke: -_-'  
  
Kurama: ^_^'  
  
Hiei: -_-  
  
Jin: _o_Zzzzz Zzzzzz  
  
Emma: -_-'  
  
Toki: o_O  
  
Touya: _'  
  
Botan: @_@  
  
Yukina: ^_^'  
  
Kuwabara: X_X * still unconscious*  
  
Tracy: #^&^*&^$#$#%^&)(*(&^%##$#%*&(*^^%**&&^%$%%(*&%%$^&**&*&^&^&*&%%%*&)((*)(&(*& (*&*&%&&%#@!#@$#@@&^%&  
  
Keiko: how long will she be like that? O_O  
  
Emma: -_-' a couple of hours.  
  
Toki: one time she went on for days.  
  
Keiko: O_________O  
  
Toki: it's true!  
  
Emma: -_-' * nods*  
  
Tracy: #^%&&^$##%&^(*&*&^%%%&^*&%%$ * 2 hours later* %&^*$$$##%$&^^*&%$%$$$%^%^%$#%%^^  
  
Botan: doesn't she ever get tired? @_@  
  
Emma: not really -_-'  
  
Jin: _o_Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzz  
  
Emma: * throws shoe at Jin* WAKE UP!  
  
Jin: * wakes up* huh? What'd I miss.  
  
Hiei: unfortunately, not a lot.  
  
Tracy: #@#$&^%$#%&&%$$%^&^(*&$#%$^^&^%$$$^%&^&*&^%$#%$^%^^*&%$$^%&^&^%%^%^&^%%$%&^  
  
Yusuke: * sweatdrops* I can't believe she's that mad at me for asking her a question.  
  
Kurama: Is Pearl gonna come back soon? This isn't pretty to watch. ^_^' * Suddenly Pearl opens the door with a dvd in her arms*  
  
Pearl: I'm back! Hope nothing bad happened while I was gone.  
  
Touya: -_-' Should I tell her?  
  
Emma: no.  
  
Tracy: * stops cussing* * gasp* PEARL! YOU CAME BACK WITH THE DVD! ^_^  
  
Pearl: yup ^_^  
  
Hiei: -_-' now she stops?!  
  
Kurama: I guess so ^_^'  
  
Botan: well, let's stop chatting and get on with the movie now, shall we? ^_^  
  
Emma: ok.  
  
Kuwabara: X_X  
  
Pearl: * stares at Kuwabara* What happened to him?! O_O'  
  
Yusuke: well I- * he was stopped by Keiko's hand*  
  
Keiko: ^_^' nothing.  
  
Yukina: I'll go heal him! * Heals Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: huh? What? O, thank you Yukina! ^_^  
  
Yukina: You're welcome. ^_^  
  
Tracy: ok ok, that's all fine and dandy, but let's leave the mushy stuff for later. Movie time now!  
  
Kuwabara: ok, I'll put the dvd in! * Attempts to put dvd in but fails* What went wrong?  
  
Emma: ok. First of all, that's the VCR! And second, that's not the dvd.  
  
Kuwabara: Then what is it?!  
  
Toki: an apple. -_-'  
  
Hiei: HN. Baka!  
  
Kuwabara: SHUT UP SHORTY!  
  
Tracy: here I'll do it. * Grabs dvd and pops dvd into dvd player* O wait! I almost forgot popcorn!  
  
Hiei: again?! -_-'  
  
Tracy: well, it is a movie and we need popcorn in order to enjoy the movie ya know!  
  
Hiei: HN. Humans.  
  
Tracy: ya, whatever. * Runs into kitchen* * yells from kitchen* O yeah! Don't break anything while I'm away, ok? Goo----SMASH!---umm what was that?  
  
Jin: umm. Sorry! O_O' I hit the glass cat lamp thingy, did you like that a lot?  
  
Tracy: * grinds teeth* YES!  
  
Pearl: Tracy, remember your anger management!  
  
Tracy: * deep breath* your right Pearl.  
  
Pearl: ^_^  
  
Jin: * sigh of relief*  
  
Tracy: * shrugs* I'll just kill him later.  
  
Jin: O_O * gulp*  
  
Pearl: Tracy!  
  
Tracy: FINE! * Walks into kitchen*  
  
Pearl: that's better.  
  
Jin: O_O  
  
Pearl: relax Jin, she won't kill you. She threatens Emma and I all the time and she never does though.  
  
Jin: * another sigh of relief*  
  
Tracy: * comes out of kitchen 3 minutes later with popcorn in hand* I'm back!  
  
Emma: GOOD! We can start the movie now!  
  
Toki: WAIT!  
  
Emma: What?!  
  
Toki: What about chocolate?  
  
Tracy: chocolate? HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! SUGAR!!! CHOCOLATE HAS SUGAR!!!!!!! O______O GIMME NOW!!!!!  
  
Emma: uh oh.  
  
Botan: What's happening?  
  
Emma: -_-' Tracy loves sugar, she's addicted to it.  
  
Toki: IT'S MY SUGAR!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!!!  
  
Tracy: * grabs sugar* MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!!!!!  
  
Toki: MINE! MINE! MINE!!! * Does tug of war with Tracy over chocolate*  
  
Yusuke: How do we get them to shut up?! The movie's about to start!  
  
Pearl: just give them both chocolates.  
  
Emma: O yeah. * Gives both of them chocolate*  
  
Tracy and Toki: * both shut up and munch on chocolate while staring at TV screen waiting for movie*  
  
Kurama: ok, now we can start. * Plays movie*  
  
A/N: WOW! O_O I wrote 10 pages in this chappy. That will explain why it took so long. Ow, my brain hurts. Anyway, school starts in 2 weeks so don't flame me for not having it up that soon, I mean I have homework to do, stuff for school to buy. I can't spend my life on the computer, that's for summer. Also, sorry to one of the reviewers who asked for me to make Hiei say truth and tell the truth about his sis. It just doesn't sound like him to pick truth, besides, I had to end the game soon, I was running out of dares. Ok, so this should make you happy, I mean 10 whole pages! COME ON PEOPLE! I WORKED MY BUTT OFF JUST FOR YOU! AND I HAVE CAMP TOO! At least tomorrow is my last day for camp. Ok, that's too much talking. See ya next chappy, Ja ne! 


	3. Spin The Bottle

Disclaimer: I do not own Emma, Toki, or Pearl. They are their own characters and are real live people. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did then Kurama and Yoko would be more than just my bishy men. * Evil grin*  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. So far this story is turning out to be pretty popular and I'm glad about that. I know, I know, I'm a weird person, but you should see me with my friends on AIM. Hehe, be afraid, be very afraid. Isn't that right my friends?  
  
Friends: * nod* * cower in fear*  
  
Tracy: hehe, umm, ok, on to the story:  
  
Slumber Party-Chapter 3  
  
Tracy: * tear* that was a wonderful movie, a true masterpiece * sniff*  
  
Yusuke: Movie? What movie?! The power went out at the opening credits and it came back on when the movie was over!  
  
Tracy: * sniff* just like I said, a true masterpiece.  
  
Yusuke: -_-'  
  
Toki: * pouts* I think we're out of chocolate.  
  
Tracy: o_O WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Toki: * sobs* chocolate! I love you! Come back to me!  
  
Tracy: * running around house* THERES GOTTA BE SOME SOMEWHERE! WE NEED CHOCOLATE!!!  
  
Botan: o my. O_O  
  
Pearl: -_- don't ask.  
  
Emma: * running up to Toki* WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES NO MORE CHOCOLATE?!?!?!  
  
Keiko: ok, you mean you love chocolate too?!  
  
Emma: ARE YOU NUTS?! HOW CAN I NOT LOVE IT?! LAST TIME WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT AT LEAST I WOULD GET SOME!! BUT THESE TWO PIGS SHOVED IT DOWN THERE THROAT!!! * Points to Toki and Tracy*  
  
Tracy: O_O PIG??!!  
  
Toki: o_O  
  
Emma: * sweatdrop* uh oh.  
  
Tracy: EMMA!!!! * Chases Emma*  
  
Emma: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! * Runs around room*  
  
Toki: * watches Tracy chase Emma*  
  
Pearl: ugh, not again.  
  
Touya: do they do this all the time?  
  
Pearl: actually, no, they're usually really good friends, but Emma got a little out of hand. You don't wanna get Tracy mad. Well, you don't want to get any of us mad for that matter, but still.  
  
Emma: * gets into fight with Tracy*  
  
Tracy: * kicks Emma*  
  
Emma: * bites Tracy on the arm and pulls her hair*  
  
Jin: O_O' All this over chocolate?  
  
Toki: correction, sugar.  
  
Jin: O_O'  
  
Emma: * pinches Tracy on the arm*  
  
Tracy: o_O OW! THAT HURT! WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT FOR??!!! O MY $%%$^^&$%^&^%$#$#%^$%^& GOD!!!!!!  
  
Emma: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT FOR??!!!" YOU KICKED ME!!!!  
  
Tracy: * vein popping* THAT'S IT!! * Punches and kicks Emma really hard*  
  
Botan: O MY GOD!! O_O  
  
Pearl: -_- she's finally snapped.  
  
Toki: * trying to stop Tracy* DOWN TRACY, DOWN!!  
  
Tracy: huh? What happened? * Spots Emma* AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! I DID IT AGAIN!!! DAMNIT!  
  
Emma: ow  
  
Tracy: I'm so sorry Emma!  
  
Emma: * still in pain* ow ow ow ow ow ow ow  
  
Pearl: -_-'  
  
Toki: umm, maybe I should go buy some more chocolate at the store.  
  
Tracy: Great idea Toki! ^_^  
  
Toki: ok ^_^ * leaves for store* * 10 minutes later* * comes back with 10 pounds of sugar and 16 jumbo bags of chocolate*  
  
Kuwabara: O_O do you really need that much?!  
  
Tracy: yes ^_^  
  
Hiei: HN. You humans are idiots. * Scowls*  
  
Tracy: * watches Hiei scowl*  
  
Hiei: * watches Tracy watching him scowl*  
  
Tracy: * glares at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: * glares at Tracy who's glaring at him*  
  
Tracy: * gives death glare to Hiei*  
  
Hiei: * dies from death glare*  
  
Tracy: o_O WHAT THE F***?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Emma: O NO!!! HIEI!! * Runs over to Hiei*  
  
Tracy: Emma? I thought you were badly injured! O_O  
  
Emma: I'm fine now! Yukina healed me while you were killing Hiei!  
  
Tracy: ^_^' o  
  
Emma: WELL? DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT!! HELP HIEI!!  
  
Tracy: o yea ^_^' * types something in keyboard and Hiei comes back to life*  
  
Hiei: * Becomes undead* WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?! o_O  
  
Tracy: ^_^' umm, nothing.  
  
Kurama: umm, hate to be a burden, but I'm bored, and I think the others would agree.  
  
Everyone except Toki, Tracy, Emma, and Pearl: * nods*  
  
Touya: I have an idea! Let's play spin the bottle! * Silence* -_-; would you guys just say ok, I know you all wanna.  
  
Tracy: umm, ok.  
  
Toki: yes! I'll play! I'll play! It's Touya's idea so I'll play!  
  
Touya: ^_^'  
  
Tracy: Touya, since it was your idea, you may go first.  
  
Touya: ok.  
  
Tracy: * runs into kitchen and comes back out with a glass bottle* ok, first I have to explain the rules. (This is how I play the game so please no one flame me if I do something wrong. Thankies in advance! ^_^) Ok, all the girls will get into a circle, the boys will get into another separate circle. Since Touya is first he will come over to the circle of girls and spin the bottle. After it lands on someone they will go with him in that closet over there for 15 minutes. * Points to closet* And they will have to kiss him. (I know you all would think it would be funny to have boys get picked by boys, but this is a different way of playing, and also I'm not a big fan of Yaoi) and so when it's the girl's turn they will go to the boys' circle and do the same thing. Everyone got it?  
  
Everyone except for Tracy: * nods*  
  
Tracy: good. Touya, you can start playing now. ^_^  
  
Touya: ok. * Grabs bottle from Tracy's hand*  
  
*The girls form a circle and so do all the boys except for Touya who placed the glass bottle in the middle of the girls circle*  
  
*Touya spins the bottle and all the girls hold their breath*  
  
*The bottle stops spinning and lands on..*  
  
Tracy: ^_^ TOKI! THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO GO IN THAT CLOSET OVER THERE WITH TOKI FOR 15 MINUTES! GOOD LUCK!  
  
Touya: * blushes*  
  
Toki: * starts to resemble a cherry*  
  
Tracy: I SAID GO IN THE CLOSET!!!!  
  
Touya: O_O scary..  
  
Toki: O_O yes, very. * Runs into closet with Touya*  
  
*15 minutes pass*  
  
Tracy: ok, times up. You guys can come out now. ^_^  
  
*No one comes out of closet*  
  
Tracy: I SAID YOU ALL COULD COME OUT NOW!!!  
  
*No one comes out of closet*  
  
Emma: o_O even Tracy's scary face didn't work on them.  
  
Pearl: that's even scarier O_O  
  
Tracy: ugh, I guess I'll just have to do this the hard way. * Types on keyboard and door disappears* * Toki and Touya are French kissing*  
  
Pearl: O_O  
  
Emma: o_O  
  
Tracy: O_O'  
  
All the YYH cast except for Touya: o_O  
  
Pearl: GOOD LORD!! O_O GET A ROOM WILL YOU?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tracy: Pearl that is a room.  
  
Pearl: yea, but a room without a door.  
  
Botan: O MY LORD! O_O * faints*  
  
Pearl: -_-' and she faints from French kissing?!  
  
Yusuke: She's never seen or French kissed before. T_T  
  
Tracy: well that will explain a lot. -_- * Pours water on Botan and Botan wakes up*  
  
Botan: * still in shock* O_O  
  
Tracy: how long will she be stuck like that?  
  
Yusuke: * shrugs* I dunno..  
  
Emma: umm, Tracy, I know your busy talking but, CAN YOU PLEASE SNAP THEM OUT OF IT?!?! WE HAVE A GAME TO PLAY!!!  
  
Tracy: ok. HEY GUYS! SHOW'S OVER! STOP THE FRENCH KISSING OK?! * Touya and Toki presume kissing* -_- GUYS?!?!?! * Still kissing* -_- * vein popping* * types something in keyboard and they both are forced apart*  
  
Toki: umm, hi? ^_^'  
  
Touya: did you all see that? O_O'  
  
Everyone except Toki and Touya: * nods*  
  
Touya: O_O'  
  
Toki: umm, let's go back to the game now. * Walks back into circle*  
  
Tracy: Toki! You have to go to the boys' circle and spin the bottle over there!  
  
Toki: o yea. ^_^' * Walks over to boys' circle and spins bottle*  
  
*Bottle lands on. *  
  
Tracy: o_________________O  
  
Toki: I don't mind.  
  
Tracy: THAT'S YOU!!!! NOT ME!!! I MIND!!  
  
Kurama: umm, why do you mind, may I ask?  
  
Tracy: * blushes* because it landed on you.  
  
Kurama: o * blushes as well as he realizes why*  
  
Tracy: -_-' ok, go ahead. In the closet. * Toki and Kurama both walk in closet* * 15 minutes later they walk out*  
  
Toki: Before you get mad, I did not French kiss him. * Mumbles* that would be two-timing Touya.  
  
Tracy: How long did you kiss Kurama? -_-  
  
Kurama: Nothing to worry about, she only kissed me for at least 5 seconds. Then we talked a little.  
  
Toki: * nods and cowers in fear from the glare that Tracy is giving her*  
  
Tracy: * ahem* anyway, it's your turn Kurama.  
  
Kurama: ok * goes to girls circle and spins bottle*  
  
Tracy: * holds breath*  
  
Toki: * watches Tracy turn purple* o_O  
  
*Bottle stops spinning and lands on*  
  
Tracy: * stops holding breath and coughs*  
  
Toki: * stares in amazement at the fact that all the girls are getting the hot guys that they want*  
  
Tracy: * blushes* I guess that means I have to go in the closet with you.  
  
Kurama: * smiles while blushing slightly* ya, I guess so.  
  
*They both walk into the closet*  
  
Emma: ok, isn't it about time to take them out? It's been 20 minutes.  
  
Pearl: It has? O_O  
  
Botan: * looks at watch* O_O wow, I guess it has.  
  
Emma: Alright you two! OUT! * Kurama and Tracy both walk out, blushes on both their faces*  
  
Toki: * nudging Tracy* so how long was the kiss, huh?  
  
Tracy: I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. It was only like a couple of seconds.  
  
Emma: Tracy, you are a very bad liar. -_-'  
  
Tracy: * sigh* It was the entire time.  
  
Toki: O_O wow.  
  
Pearl: What are you saying wow for? You and Touya wouldn't let go!  
  
Toki: * blushes*  
  
Emma: ok, Tracy. It's your turn. * Shoves Tracy to boys' circle*  
  
Tracy: all right, all right, no need to shove me. * Grabs bottle and spins it*  
  
*Bottle lands on*  
  
Hiei: -_-'  
  
Emma: O_O HIEI?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tracy: eheh. ^_^'  
  
Emma: O_O  
  
Tracy: Blame it, not me! It's that thing's fault! * Points to bottle*  
  
Hiei: great. I have to kiss a baka.  
  
Tracy: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!  
  
Hiei: HN.  
  
Tracy: fine. Be that way. * Folds arms*  
  
Emma: O_O  
  
Keiko: Is she going to be all right?  
  
Yukina: I could try and heal her if you want me to.  
  
Pearl: No need for that. She's just in a state of shock. She'll snap out of it soon.  
  
Emma: O_O  
  
*Tracy and Hiei walk into the closet and 15 minutes later come back out*  
  
Emma: O_O  
  
Yukina: I'm worried, she's been like that for 15 minutes.  
  
Tracy: Emma! Don't worry! I only kissed him for 2 seconds.  
  
Hiei: ya, why would I want a baka like that as a girlfriend.  
  
Tracy: * glares at Hiei*  
  
Emma: * snaps out of it* O HIEI! I'M GLAD YOUR ALL RIGHT! * Hugs Hiei*  
  
Hiei: * blushes* * suddenly realizes what is going on* GET OFF OF ME WOMAN! * Shoves Emma off*  
  
Emma: That's ok, I don't mind. I know you'll come around someday ^_^  
  
Hiei: -_-  
  
Tracy: ok Hiei, it's your turn.  
  
Hiei: HN. * Walks over to girls circle and spins bottle*  
  
Emma: * prays*  
  
Tracy: * stares at bottle*  
  
Toki: * daydreams*  
  
Pearl: * is about to fall asleep*  
  
Keiko: * secretly stares at Yusuke as he watches the bottle spin*  
  
Botan: * gets dizzy from watching bottle spin so much*  
  
*And the bottle lands on*  
  
Hiei: * blushes slightly*  
  
Emma: ^____^ my turn to go in the closet.  
  
Tracy: -_- and she's happy?  
  
Toki: * whispers to Tracy* well she does love Hiei.  
  
Tracy: I know.  
  
Hiei: HN. All of you are just fools.  
  
*Both Hiei and Emma go in the closet*  
  
*15 minutes soon pass and they both come out*  
  
Emma: ^_____________________________________^  
  
Hiei: * blushes harder*  
  
Yusuke: HAHA! Hiei has a crush! * Falls on floor laughing*  
  
Keiko: * giggles*  
  
Hiei: * vein popping* shut up you fool!  
  
Kuwabara: * in a babyish tone* awww, is shorty mad at us?  
  
Hiei: * vein popping* * slowly unsheathing sword*  
  
Emma: HEY! STOP PICKIN ON HIEI!!! * Glares at everyone in room*  
  
Everyone except for Hiei and Emma: O_O * shuts up*  
  
Emma: ^_^ that's much better.  
  
Hiei: O_O * amazed that she could shut them up that way*  
  
Tracy: umm, ok, that was new. Anyway, Emma, it's your turn.  
  
Emma: ok ^^ * spins bottle*  
  
*Bottle lands on*  
  
A/N: hehe, sorry about that. I like doin cliffhangers and also I had to end soon. My hand hurts. Ouch. Well, that was 12 whole pages written by me! ^_^ Anyway, tell me what ya thought of this chapter by reviewing. I have to ask Emma-chan who she wants to kiss next. Hehe, or I could just make her kiss someone by choice * evil grin* ok, yes. I do talk too much. But I have to tell you my entire story! And also, sorry that this took so long to update. I never have writers block on this fic, because I have a whole load of fun writing it * evil grin* It was just that I had to write the chapter to my other fic. Then I wrote that poem. And now Inu Yasha is finally coming back to Cartoon Network with NEW EPISODES!! WAHOOOOOO!!! IT'S ABOUT TIME!! *Attacks the people who made her wait for the new episodes* ok, see ya all later! ^^ Ja ne. 


	4. Sugar High

Disclaimer: I do not own Toki, Emma, and Pearl, they are real people and deserve to live. ^_^ I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho * holds gun up to Yoshihiro Togashi's (the maker of Yu Yu Hakusho) head* ok, if you give me Yu Yu Hakusho then I will gladly let you live.  
  
Cops: There she is! Get her!  
  
Tracy: O CRAP! * Runs off*  
  
A/N: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!!!! * Gives all of the reviewers cookies* ^_^ I am so happy! I will work hard on this fic. Thank you for telling me that you like this fic! And for all those flamers, well, just to let you all know. I don't pay any attention to your flames. But if you want you can keep sending them to me because it always does a good job at keepin me warm. ^_^ Anyways, story time:  
  
Slumber Party-Chapter 4  
  
*Bottle lands on*  
  
Emma: Jin?  
  
Pearl: O_O  
  
Emma: eheh, umm, Pearl? Are you going to be ok?  
  
Pearl: O_O  
  
Emma: -_-' the bottle just had to land on her favorite bishy. * Sarcastically* great.  
  
Jin: Well, let's get this over with.  
  
Emma: -_-'  
  
*Both of them walk into the closet*  
  
*15 minutes later they both come out*  
  
Tracy: So?  
  
Emma: I don't want to talk about it. -_-'  
  
Tracy: DAMN!  
  
Pearl: O_O  
  
Tracy: * waves hand in front of Pearl's eyes* Pearl?  
  
Pearl: O_O  
  
Emma: umm, maybe if Jin spins the bottle she'll be all right.  
  
Jin: ok * spins bottle and it lands on*  
  
Pearl: * snaps out of it* YES!  
  
Tracy: ^_^'  
  
Emma: -_-'  
  
Toki: * just stares at them all*  
  
Tracy: ok Pearl, go on.  
  
*Jin and Pearl walk into the closet*  
  
Tracy: * hums a tune*  
  
Emma: do you have to hum?  
  
Tracy: yup! ^_^ * Hums again*  
  
Toki: * joins in* ^_^  
  
Emma: -_-'  
  
*15 minutes pass and they both walk out*  
  
Pearl: * resembles a cherry*  
  
Toki: umm, Tracy?  
  
Tracy: ya?  
  
Toki: why is it that all the girls are getting the boys that they want?  
  
Tracy: * shrugs* How should I know?  
  
Toki: because you're the one writing this.  
  
Tracy: ^_^' nope, I have no clue.  
  
Toki: -_-'  
  
Tracy: Well, I know one thing. After this game we can have SUGAR!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Hiei: How long have you been having sugar anyway? You seem to love it a lot. -_-'  
  
Tracy: umm, well, I've been having it since I was 2 years old.  
  
Botan: Don't you get cavities? O_O  
  
Tracy: no, but the sugar does slowly eat away at my brain.  
  
Botan: O_O  
  
Emma: Well that explains why she gets stupider each and every day.  
  
Toki: yea.  
  
Pearl: Is it possible for her to get more stupid?  
  
Emma: For a normal human being no. But for her, yes. -_-  
  
Tracy: ok, no more talky! GAME NOW! TALKY LATER! Pearl, it's your turn.  
  
Pearl: ok. * Spins bottle and it lands on*  
  
Keiko: O_O * faints*  
  
Pearl: * watches Keiko faint* -_-'  
  
Toki: I guess you have to go in the closet with Yusuke, Pearl.  
  
Pearl: EW, I have to kiss him! * Points at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: -_- shut up!  
  
*They both walk into closet and 15 minutes later they come back out*  
  
Keiko: * still faint*  
  
Botan: What did you guys do in there? We have to tell Keiko so she knows. O_O  
  
Pearl: God, how much of a pervert do you think I am?!  
  
Yusuke: Not as much as him that's for sure. * Points at Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: * daydreaming of girls*  
  
Tracy: o_O STOP THINKING THAT YOU PERVERT!  
  
Kuwabara: * snaps out of it* huh? How do YOU know what I'm thinking?!  
  
Tracy: STUPID! I'M WRITING THIS FIC! I KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!  
  
Kuwabara: O yea.  
  
Tracy: NOW STOP THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS OR I'LL SICK THE EVIL CAT ON YOU!  
  
Kuwabara: Evil cat?  
  
Toki: O_O EVIIIILLLLL!!!!!! * Despises the evil cat*  
  
Tracy: I will!  
  
Kuwabara: I'm not afraid of kittens! I love kittens!  
  
Everyone except Kuwabara: o_O  
  
Kuwabara: IT'S TRUE!  
  
Tracy: Whatever. Kureneko! Come here and kill this perverted baka will ya!  
  
Kureneko: meow.  
  
Toki: O_O HIDE!! IT'S SO EVIIILLL!!! DIE EVIL CAT!! * Lunges at Kureneko*  
  
Tracy: TOKI! KILL KURENEKO LATER! IT HAS TO KILL KUWABARA FIRST!  
  
Toki: fine.  
  
Tracy: ok Kureneko. Do your stuff.  
  
Kureneko: * lunges at Kuwabara and starts to scratch and bite him*  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAAHHH-Ack. * Kureneko walks off and runs away before Toki can kill it*  
  
Tracy: ok, now that that is done. We shall presume playing our game. Yusuke, it's your turn.  
  
Yusuke: whatever. * Spins bottle and bottle lands on*  
  
Toki: * once again thinking why the girls are getting all the hot guys' that they want*  
  
Keiko: * wakes up* MY TURN!  
  
Tracy: -_-' don't be so enthusiastic.  
  
*Keiko and Yusuke walk into closet*  
  
*15 minutes pass and they are still in closet*  
  
Emma: -_- not again.  
  
Kurama: How long should we leave them in there?  
  
Toki: Well, let's add up all of our times in there. Let's see. If you add the amount of minutes total to multiplying with pie then you get 1630.0098  
  
Tracy: o_O  
  
Emma: O_O  
  
Botan: @_@  
  
Hiei: -_-  
  
Kurama: ^_^'  
  
Yukina: ^_^'  
  
Jin: * about to fall asleep* -. -  
  
Kuwabara: * clueless look*  
  
Touya: o_o  
  
Pearl: O.O what just happened?  
  
Toki: eheh, umm, nothing. ^_^'  
  
Tracy: ok, I'm going to forget everything that you just said Toki. o_O  
  
Toki: ^_^' fine with me.  
  
Tracy: How about we just bring them out right now. * Still in shock* o_O ok Guys! Out!  
  
*Yusuke and Keiko walk out*  
  
Yusuke:...  
  
Keiko: ^__________^  
  
Toki: O_O  
  
Keiko: what's wrong?  
  
Toki: * points* that! O_O  
  
Keiko: * looks over to where Toki pointed to see Tracy standing on the kitchen counter holding 3 bags of sugar and Emma and Pearl trying to get her down*  
  
Keiko: WOW! O_O she's fast.  
  
Emma: ok, Tracy, step AWAY from the sugar!  
  
Tracy: why?  
  
Emma: Because.  
  
Tracy: Because why?  
  
Emma: Because I said so!  
  
Tracy: Because you said so why?  
  
Emma: * vein popping*  
  
Pearl: * throws shoe at Tracy's head* we're playing a game, this is not a normal day!  
  
Tracy: ow  
  
Touya: This is what you guys do for normal days? O_O  
  
Toki: Usually yes.  
  
Touya: O_O  
  
Toki: Are you ok Touya?  
  
Touya: * sarcastically* O yea, I'll be fine. O_O  
  
Toki: ^_^ ok.  
  
Tracy: ugh, I'm getting down. Are ya happy now?! * Pouts*  
  
Emma: ^_^ yes. You can have sugar later.  
  
Tracy: I'm sick of playing this game. It got boring 3 hours ago.  
  
Kurama: We weren't even here 3 hours ago.  
  
Tracy: Ya, but still. I'm bored as hell! SUGAR TIME! * Runs into kitchen and shoves 5 bags of sugar down her throat*  
  
Toki: * shrugs* * joins in*  
  
Everyone else: * joins in as well*  
  
Tracy: * grabs bag of sugar that Toki grabs at the same time* * glares at Toki* IT'S MINE!  
  
Toki: MINE! * They both do a tug of war over bag and the bag breaks in half*  
  
Tracy: O_O MY SUGAR!!!!! NO!!!! * Gets on hands and knees and starts to shove all the sugar on the ground into mouth*  
  
Toki: SHIT! THAT'S MY SUGAR!! * Does the same*  
  
Hiei: HN. Bakas.  
  
Botan: ewwww. Gross.  
  
Yusuke: * to Pearl* do they usually act this way?  
  
Pearl: * nods*  
  
Emma: * hears ice cream truck coming* HEY! FREE SUGAR!!  
  
Tracy: * is done with the sugar on the floor* O_O WHERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Emma: there! * Points to ice cream truck*  
  
Tracy: MINE! * Jumps out of window and you can hear truck wheels screeching*  
  
Yukina: What is she doing? O_O  
  
Emma: O nothing bad. She's just stealing the ice cream truck in order to get the free sugar.  
  
Yukina: O_O  
  
*Screeching wheel with crashing noise*  
  
Tracy: * suddenly runs in house with boxes of ice cream in arms*  
  
Toki: * pats Tracy on the head* ^_^ good Tracy, good.  
  
Tracy: ^_^ * munches on ice cream*  
  
Touya: * looks at ice cream labels* hey, this says sugar free.  
  
Tracy: O_O * spits out ice cream* * runs out of house and tackles ice cream man for selling sugar free ice cream*  
  
Pearl: * watches Tracy beat the crap out of the ice cream man*  
  
Toki: * doesn't pay attention and munches on sugar*  
  
Emma: * laughs at the ice cream man's pitiful cries for help*  
  
Yusuke: * cheers Tracy on*  
  
Hiei: * watches with interest*  
  
Kurama: * tries not to go outside and stop Tracy from attacking the guy or else HE might get hurt as well* ^_^'  
  
Touya: * watches Tracy beat the shit out of the ice cream man while munching on sugar*  
  
Jin: * hovers over them all while munching on sugar as well*  
  
Yukina: * trying to go and stop her but Kuwabara is holding her back*  
  
Kuwabara: * cheers Tracy on with Yusuke while holding Yukina back*  
  
Keiko and Botan: * tries not to faint* O_O  
  
Tracy: * walks back in with a smile plastered on her face* ^_^  
  
Touya: uh, where is the ice cream man?  
  
Tracy: somewhere.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Ice cream man: X_X  
  
~Back in house~  
  
Hiei: HN. That was actually enjoyable coming from a baka ningen.  
  
Emma: * still laughing* DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!  
  
Toki: * still munching on sugar*  
  
Tracy: * joins Toki*  
  
Yusuke: Is that what you meant earlier when you said that she could get much worse?  
  
Emma and Pearl: * nods*  
  
Kuwabara: Why can't you just stop eating sugar and forget about it? That might help you.  
  
Tracy: Are you nuts?! Us forgetting about sugar is like you and me getting together in a relationship. Which by the way, will not happen.  
  
Kuwabara: * starts to think perverted thoughts again*  
  
Tracy: * throws shoe at Kuwabara's head* STOP THAT!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: * rubs head* ow.  
  
Tracy: Like I said, it will not happen. And I doubt that any of us will forget sugar!  
  
Toki: * from the kitchen* o my sweet, sweet sugar. I love you so.  
  
Kuwabara: O_O I just think you should try at least.  
  
Tracy: WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!?! * Attacks Kuwabara*  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAAHHHHH-ack. * is unconscious again* x_X  
  
Tracy: * walks back into kitchen and munches on sugar with Toki*  
  
Toki: Here Emma, you can have a bag of sugar too. ^_^ * Hands Emma bag of sugar*  
  
Emma: Thank you Toki. ^_^ * Grabs bag and starts to munch on sugar*  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Emma: * eye twitch*  
  
Tracy: * bouncing off of walls*  
  
Toki: * watching TV* O_O  
  
Pearl: * watching TV with Toki* O_O  
  
Everyone except for Toki, Tracy, Emma, and Pearl: o_O  
  
Yusuke: They're more energetic then the demons I fight! o_O  
  
Emma: * eye twitch*  
  
Tracy: * running around house* Emma? Are you all right?  
  
Emma: * eye twitches more*  
  
Tracy: ^_^ ok, I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Hiei: Baka ningen.  
  
Pearl: SHUT UP! The TV's on. O_O  
  
Kurama: But the power went out again.  
  
Pearl: * not paying attention* O_O This is a good show.  
  
Toki: O_O * nods*  
  
Kurama: ^_^'  
  
Keiko: How long will they be like that?  
  
Tracy: * runs up to Keiko* Just wait 18 more minutes.  
  
Keiko: o_O  
  
Yusuke: I'll go crazy before then. -_-  
  
Tracy: ^_^ good.  
  
Yusuke: I don't see how you find pleasure in my misery. -_-  
  
Tracy: I just do. ^_^  
  
Yusuke: -_-'  
  
Emma: * eye twitch*  
  
Tracy: Emma? Maybe you should get your eye looked at. It's acting funny.  
  
Emma: No I'm fine * eye twitches more*  
  
Tracy: ^_^ ok.  
  
Botan: Are you going to be happy about everything? Even someone's misery?  
  
Tracy: ^_^ yup!  
  
Botan: O_O  
  
Pearl: * power goes back on and TV is now on* DAMNIT! The show's over!  
  
Toki: O_O * still stuck on TV* * nods*  
  
Tracy: * joins in watching TV*  
  
Emma: * eye twitch*  
  
Kurama: * sigh* I don't think any of us are going to get out of this house alive. U_U'  
  
Everyone except Kurama, Tracy, Toki, Pearl, and Emma: * nods in agreement* * sigh*  
  
A/N Hello again. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It was one of my favorites because it just describes me way too well. ^_^ Anyways, before anyone gets the chance to kill me, I want to say school starts on Tuesday, sadly u_u. I'm just going to read sad fanfics, eat Oreo's, and listening to Where is the Love (I love that song). Please review, it'll make me very, VERY happy if you do. * Puppy dog eyes* I feel so loved, I have only 3 chapters posted and already I have 25 reviews * sniff* I love you guys. I'll try and get the next chapter posted as soon as I can. But I always type faster and work harder when I get more reviews, Thank you all in advance. Ja ne. 


	5. Nightime Pool Fun

Disclaimer: As I said the 4 chapters before this, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Emma, Pearl, or Toki. If I did then obviously I wouldn't be sitting here writing this, now would I?  
  
A/N: For the reviewers who asked to be put in this fic, I am truly sorry but I cannot add you. First of all I do not know who you are (or if I know who you are then I can't add you because I'm not that good when it comes to remembering that there are a certain amount of people in this fic). The second reason is because I don't exactly know your personality, although someone told me theirs, that info. Is not enough. I appreciate the fact that you like this fic enough to want to be a part of it, but I'm sorry, I just can't add you in. And if you flame me for this, then that would be pretty low and lame. I am sorry that this took so long to update, I'm starting school very soon and I was busy. Also I got 2 frogs as pets ^_^, named Zen and Jade. Well, I'm talking to much so on with the fic:  
  
Slumber Party-Chapter 5  
  
*30 minutes after the sugar rush*  
  
Tracy: _o_Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzzz  
  
Toki: _o_Zzzzz Zzzzzzzz  
  
Emma: _o_Zzzzzz Zzzzzzz  
  
Pearl: _o_Zzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzz  
  
Kurama: ^_^' so now they all fall asleep?  
  
Yusuke: Shhhh! Quiet or you'll wake them up! If you do then we'll never get them to fall asleep again, and then we'll all be doomed.  
  
Keiko: Why will we be doomed if they wake up?  
  
Yusuke: -_-' You should know by now.  
  
Jin: * shrugs* Let's just wake them up.  
  
Yusuke: u_u * sigh* ok, but don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Jin: * goes to Toki* wake up, Toki.  
  
Toki: * wakes up* huh? Wha-what happened?  
  
Kurama: You ate a lot of sugar, and 30 minutes after you ate all that sugar, you fell asleep.  
  
Toki: o  
  
Jin: * walks over to Emma* ok Emma, wake up.  
  
Emma: * still asleep* _o_Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzz  
  
Jin: Emma?  
  
Emma: _o_Zzzzzz Zzzzzzz  
  
Jin: EMMA!!!!  
  
Emma: _o_Zzzzzzz Zzzzzzz  
  
Toki: here, I'll do it. Touya?  
  
Touya: what?  
  
Toki: * whispers into Touya's ear*  
  
Touya: ok, but you owe me for this.  
  
Toki: ^_^ ok  
  
Touya: * uses ice power to freeze Emma*  
  
Emma: * wakes up* O_O ... c-c-c-cold-d-d...  
  
Touya: ^_^ there.  
  
Toki: ^_^ good.  
  
Kurama: O_O' maybe I should've woken them up.  
  
Yusuke: hey, as long as it's not you being frozen, then you should be happy.  
  
Kurama: not really  
  
Yusuke: * sigh*  
  
Hiei: DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!! * Melts ice and frees Emma while turning her to dust as well*  
  
Emma: * breaths out puff of smoke* thanks..Hiei.  
  
Hiei: HN. I don't know why I waste my time on you pitiful ningens.  
  
Emma: ...itai....  
  
Botan: Is that really possible?  
  
Toki: What?  
  
Botan: For Emma to be alive when she's dust? o_O  
  
Toki: Yea, because Tracy can do whatever she wants with the characters, she can even keep us from dying when we are supposed to.  
  
Botan: But, Tracy's asleep.  
  
Toki: ^_^' o yea.  
  
Emma: ....crap...  
  
Keiko: Then we better wake her up!  
  
Jin: ok * walks over to Tracy* Wake up Tracy!  
  
Toki: Why do you keep thinking that will work? -_-  
  
Jin: umm, I don't know. ^_^'  
  
Toki: -_-'  
  
Jin: ^_^  
  
Toki: ok, I'll do it. * Walks over to Tracy and kicks her hard in the side, though it causes no pain*  
  
Tracy: * wakes up suddenly* O_O WATCH OUT!!! THE GREEN SPOTTED PURPLE MONKEYS FROM PLUTO ARE HERE!!!!!  
  
Everyone except for Tracy and Pearl (she's still asleep): o_O  
  
Tracy: ^_^' umm  
  
Emma: -_-' don't say another word.  
  
Tracy: ^_^' ok.  
  
Toki: O_O Well, that was weird..  
  
Everyone except for Tracy, Toki, and Pearl: o_O * nods*  
  
Jin: Well, we might as well wake up Pearl while we're at it.  
  
Tracy: * nods*  
  
Emma and Toki: ok. * Walk over to Pearl with Tracy and Jin* * Toki flicks Pearl on the nose and it doesn't work* * Tracy kicks Pearl in the stomach, ignoring the gasps from all the girls, but it doesn't work* * Jin whispers 'Wake up' in her ear, and it still doesn't work*  
  
Emma: ok, my turn. * Walks over and whispers in Pearls ear*  
  
Pearl: * wakes up* WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! JIN!!!!!!!!!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!!!  
  
Jin: * gulp* wha-what did you tell her? O_O  
  
Emma: ^_^ I just said you were two-timing her. That woke her up.  
  
Jin: O_O YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Pearl: JIN!!!!!!!! * Chases Jin in chibi form*  
  
Jin: O_O AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! PEARL!!! CALM DOWN!!!! I DIDN'T TWO-TIME YOU!!! WE'RE NOT EVEN GOING OUT!!!  
  
Pearl: * stops chasing Jin and has an innocent look on* o yea.  
  
Jin: * sigh of relief*  
  
Tracy: Hey guys, since we have nothing to do, why don't we just go swimming in my pool? ^_^  
  
Emma: O_O YOU HAVE A POOL?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Toki: O_O SINCE WHEN?!?!?!?!  
  
Tracy: ^_^ since now * snaps fingers and a pool appears in the backyard*  
  
Toki and Emma: * in a state of shock* O_O  
  
Pearl: Toki, Emma, it's just a pool. Calm down -_-'  
  
Emma: ok ^_^  
  
Toki: eheh. ^_^'  
  
Pearl: * sigh*  
  
Tracy: * is already in bathing suit (by the way, if any of you wanted to know, it's a bikini with a strap going around the neck instead of the back and it's the colors of the American flag)* ok guys, let's go ^_^  
  
Kurama: O_O * staring at Tracy's bikini*  
  
Yusuke: O_O * thinking of how Keiko would look in that bikini*  
  
Kuwabara: * thinking perverted thoughts again but stops when a shoe is thrown at his head*  
  
Everybody except for Tracy: * goes into separate bathrooms (don't ask how many bathrooms I have, they took turns to go in them ^_^' ) and gets changed*  
  
Tracy: * finishes eating a sandwich that she found in the fridge* yummy ^_^  
  
Kurama: Maybe you should wait a half-hour now that you ate that sandwhi-  
  
Tracy: * is already jumping in pool* YAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: ^_^' or not.  
  
Hiei: baka ningen.  
  
Pearl: Tracy! You are insane! You'll get cramps!  
  
Tracy: * in pool* If anybody told you I was sane. They lied.  
  
Pearl: true. -_-'  
  
Toki: yes, very.  
  
Emma: * while jumping in pool* well? What are you guys waiting for? A written invitation? Get in!  
  
Toki: * sigh* * jumps in as well*  
  
Everybody else: * jumps in*  
  
Toki: ok, let's do something fun in the pool! ^_^  
  
Emma: ok! ^_^  
  
Tracy: I'll think of a game. * Thinks*  
  
Emma: o_O I never knew she could think!  
  
Pearl: O_O amazing isn't it?  
  
Toki: yea o_O  
  
Tracy: * still thinking*  
  
Touya: Is she ok? O_O  
  
Toki: I don't know. Tracy?  
  
Tracy: * thinking*  
  
Toki: Tracy?!  
  
Tracy: * thinking*  
  
Toki: TRACY!!!!!!!!  
  
Tracy: * stops thinking* o_O brain....Overload.  
  
Hiei: -_-"  
  
Pearl: -_- why did (no, I did not mean didn't, I mean DID! ^_^) I see this coming?  
  
Emma: O_O don't ask me.  
  
Toki: * wacks Tracy over the head* better?  
  
Tracy: * holding head in pain* yea, never let me try and think again!  
  
Emma: Don't worry, we won't.  
  
Tracy: good. * Goes under water and swims around*  
  
Emma, Toki, Pearl, Yukina, Botan, and Keiko: * go under water and swim around as well*  
  
Kuwabara: * sees Yukina and the girls go under water and joins them*  
  
All the girls: * come up to get air*  
  
Yukina: I'm really worried. Kazuma hasn't come up for air yet. Do you think he's all right?  
  
Botan: I'm sure he's fine! ^_^  
  
Yukina: I hope your right.  
  
Botan: I am ^_^  
  
Yukina: Thanks Botan. ^_^ * Suddenly all the girls see Kuwabara climb up out of the pool and stand up*  
  
Yukina: * resembles a cherry*  
  
Botan: O MY LORD!!!  
  
Keiko: * faints and Yusuke catches her before she can drown*  
  
Pearl: o_O  
  
Emma: O_O  
  
Toki: O_O * eye twitches*  
  
Tracy: o_O O MY F****ING GOD!!!! PUT SOME CLOSE ON!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: huh? * Looks at body* * his swim trunks are floating in the pool* * blushes really dark red*  
  
Toki: * is over on the edge of pool holding knees and rocking back and forth* must think non-dirty thoughts, must think non-dirty thoughts, must think non-dirty thoughts!  
  
Emma: MUST.. WASH..OUT...BRAIN!!!!! * Runs into house*  
  
Pearl: * is about to barf* I didn't need an example of what a male body looks like thank you very much!  
  
Jin: DAMN!  
  
Pearl: O_O * blushes at Jin's comment*  
  
Jin: O_O oops... * Blushes as well*  
  
Tracy: * is slamming head against pool edge* so wrong, so wrong, so wrong, so wrong, so wrong  
  
Kuwabara: * quickly puts on swim trunks*  
  
Pearl: * sighs in relief*  
  
Emma: * comes back out* O_O * still in shock from experience*  
  
Toki: * stops rocking back and forth but is now sucking thumb*  
  
Tracy: * still slamming head against wall*  
  
Yusuke: * is counting how many times Tracy slams her head against the wall* 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, 13- DAMN! She stopped!  
  
Tracy: * stopped (as heard by Yusuke ^_^) and is now staring in space*  
  
Keiko: * is awake and is now blushing* well, that was interesting.  
  
Botan: O_O  
  
Yukina: * blushing as well* let's talk about something else please. ^_^"  
  
Pearl: like what? * Looks at Emma*  
  
Emma: * blink* don't look at me.  
  
Toki: * is done sucking thumb and is now swimming around*  
  
Hiei: HN. You baka ningens are weird.  
  
Emma: ^_^  
  
Toki: and your point is?  
  
Pearl: don't worry, we knew that since the beginning. -_-"  
  
Tracy: We're not as weird as the rabid bunny loving kids at my school.  
  
Everyone except for Tracy: o_O  
  
Tracy: REALLY!!!  
  
Toki: * sigh* Tracy, when will you learn that no matter how freaky a person is. They will never be as weird as we will. u_u"  
  
Tracy: I'M NOT WEIRD! Just slightly insane.  
  
Yusuke: slightly?!  
  
Tracy: All right, all right! Really insane! Happy?!  
  
Yusuke: yes, very. ^_^  
  
Tracy: * sigh* ok. It's getting late. Maybe we should get out of the pool.  
  
Kuwabara: Why? I like the water at night. It feels good!  
  
Emma: o_O umm..Tracy?  
  
Tracy: O_O yes?  
  
Emma: I'm having those bad thoughts again. o_O  
  
Tracy: O_O me too, Emma. Me too.  
  
Toki: * hits Emma over the head* better?  
  
Emma: yes, now all I need is Tylenol. u_u  
  
Toki: ^_^  
  
Pearl: -_-"  
  
Jin: * already out of pool and drying off*  
  
Pearl: * blink* hey! Wait for me Jin! * Gets out of pool and dries off as well*  
  
Tracy: * joins them*  
  
Everyone else: * joins them as well*  
  
*After everyone dries off they enter the house and sit on the floor and couch*  
  
Emma: * singing to self*  
  
Pearl: you have a horrible voice Emma, ya know that?  
  
Emma: * glares* Want to make something of it?  
  
Pearl: Sure. Just don't cry when you lose.  
  
Emma: Remind me to beat the crap out of you tomorrow as well.  
  
Toki: o boy.  
  
Tracy: HEY GUYS! NO FIGHTING! * Sigh* You can kill each other hopelessly later! But not now!  
  
Emma and Pearl: * sigh* fine.  
  
Tracy: ^_^ okies, now what?  
  
Jin: Another movie!  
  
Everybody else: NO!!!!!  
  
Jin: * sigh*  
  
Toki: How about more sugar?  
  
Hiei: You try that again and I'll kill you all. -_-  
  
Toki: ^_^"  
  
Kuwabara: * rummaging through kitchen* * opens a drawer filled with silverware*  
  
Pearl: o_O what are you doing?  
  
Kuwabara: Looking for stuff.  
  
Emma: Like what?  
  
Kuwabara: don't ask.  
  
Emma: * sigh*  
  
Toki: * tugging on Emmas sleeve* ummmm... Emma?  
  
Emma: what?!  
  
Toki: look * points*  
  
Tracy: * staring at silverware* so..shiny.. @_@...pretty..  
  
Emma: yea? And what about it?  
  
Toki: * sigh* it's the silverware and Tracy. Not Kuwabara you baka!  
  
Emma: o * looks at Tracy* o_O dude, she's going for that silverware like a bullet.  
  
Tracy: * runs over to silverware* * picks up a spoon* ..shiny...* bites spoon* * bites off top of spoon*  
  
Emma: Tracy! Now look what ya did!! You broke it!!  
  
Tracy: * hugging spoon* HOW COULD I?!?!?!?!?! I TOOK AN INOCCENT LIFE!!!!!! * Sobs*  
  
Toki: * nods* now say you're sorry.  
  
Pearl: * nods in agreement*  
  
YYH cast: o_________O  
  
Tracy: * still sobbing*  
  
Yusuke: SHE'S CRYING OVER A SPOON?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! o______________________O  
  
Kurama: ^_^" life is strange.. is it not?  
  
Hiei: well, we are trapped in a house filled with weirdoes, not to mention bakas. And we still have over 10 more hours to go until we can leave. What do we do now? -_-  
  
Yusuke: leave?  
  
Kuwabara: We can't!  
  
Yusuke: Then I'll make us leave!  
  
Keiko: but it would be rude!  
  
Botan: exactly!  
  
Yukina: I agree.  
  
Kuwabara: well, if Yukina wants to stay. Then I will too ^_^  
  
Yukina: ^_^"  
  
Yusuke: Hentai -_-"  
  
Kuwabara: shut up Urameshi!  
  
Yusuke: why should I?!  
  
Kuwabara: because I'll beat the crap out of you if you don't!  
  
Yusuke: * sarcastically* ooo.. I'm so scared!  
  
Kuwabara: You should be!  
  
Hiei: HN. You humans amaze me. It's as if you don't know how to kill one another. Kuwabara, come here and I'll gladly give Yusuke a demonstration. * Evil grin*  
  
Yusuke: fine with me.  
  
Kuwabara: * shudders* st-stay away shorty!  
  
Hiei: what's the matter? Too afraid to fight?  
  
Yusuke: heh. Only big fat babies are afraid to fight!  
  
Kuwabara: I'm not a big fat baby!  
  
Yusuke: are too!  
  
Kuwabara: are not!  
  
Yusuke: are too!  
  
Kuwabara: are not!  
  
Yusuke: are too!  
  
Kuwabara: are n- OW! * Gets hit in the head with a video tape*  
  
Pearl: SHUT UP!  
  
Tracy: * goes nuts for no reason at all* MOMMY!!!! I NEED MY YELLOW GRANDMAS!!! Can I grow more in our backyard?  
  
Pearl: * blink*  
  
Toki: o_O  
  
Emma: O_O  
  
Tracy: AGH! THE EVIL FUZZY BLOOD SUCKING KITTENS FROM HELL HAVE COME!!!!!! QUICKLY!! COME WITH ME TO THE TRACY MOBILE AND WE WILL FLY OFF!!!! WHOOSH!!!  
  
Yusuke: What The F*ck?!?!?!?!?! o_O  
  
Keiko: YUSUKE URAMESHI! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!  
  
Yusuke: o_O  
  
Kuwabara: * stares at Tracy*  
  
Hiei: What a fool. -_-  
  
Kurama: interesting behavior. ^_^"  
  
Pearl: Not at all. Again! She's gone nuts!  
  
Emma: I can go nuts too! Want to see?  
  
Everyone except for Emma and Tracy: NO!!!!  
  
Emma: * pouts* fine!  
  
Tracy: the tooth fairies are coming! The tooth fairies are coming! RUN!!!  
  
Botan: Tracy? Are you ok? O_O  
  
Tracy: the voices in my head say no.  
  
Pearl: well, she's gone nuts.  
  
Tracy: NUTS?!?!?! WHERE?!?!?! O_O  
  
Emma: THERE! * Points* * smiles*  
  
Tracy: MINE!! O_O * jumps out of window*  
  
Emma: * laughs evilly*  
  
Toki: EMMA!  
  
Emma: ^_^  
  
Tracy: * jumps back in* The squirrels outside made a deal with me, that if I gave them back their nuts, then they would drag me off to hell! ^_____^ * Dances* I'M GOING TO HELL I'M GOING TO HELL I'M GOING TO HELL  
  
Hiei: o joy. -_-"  
  
Emma: * sobs* I want to go to hell too!  
  
Toki: and leave me alone with nothing to do?! NO WAY! I'M GOING TOO!!!  
  
Tracy: ^_^  
  
Pearl: * sigh* what ever happened to heaven? u_u"  
  
Tracy: o___________________o * eye twitch*  
  
Pearl: * blink*  
  
Emma: * blink*  
  
Toki: * blink*  
  
Tracy: * eye twitches more* h-h-heaven..  
  
Pearl: O_O  
  
Emma: * blink*  
  
Toki: o_O  
  
Tracy: h-h-h-heaven.. Must..kill..h-h-heaven.  
  
Pearl: * sigh*  
  
Emma: * blink*  
  
Hiei: * annoyed* STOP BLINKING!  
  
Emma: O_O  
  
Hiei: -_-"  
  
Emma: O_O  
  
Toki: * sigh* not again. u_u"  
  
Pearl: what a great time for this to happen. Tracy has gone nuts, again! And Emma is-  
  
Emma: O_O  
  
Pearl: T_T  
  
Toki: u_u  
  
Hiei: -_-"  
  
Emma: O_O  
  
Hiei: JUST BLINK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!  
  
Emma: * blink*  
  
Tracy: o_O the voices in my head say that the popsicles have landed! HIDE!  
  
Kurama: * sigh* this is going to be a long night. u_u"  
  
Everyone except for Kurama, Tracy, Emma, Toki, and Pearl: * nods*  
  
A/N: ^_________^ ya know. I am still going nuts after I wrote that. PE at school does that for me, so, since school started (-_-") prepare for much randomness and FUNNIENESS!!!! * Does the happy dance* * somebody walks up* o_O WHAT?!?!?! OMFG!!!! I WROTE 18 FREAKIN PAGES!!!! * Faints*  
  
Guy: T_T" umm, well, review please. And for those who are wondering, Tracy will try her best to get the next chapter of A Friend Forgotten updated ASAP. Okay, I guess that's all. She also wants to thank all that reviewed. Thank you very much. And keep it up, she actually DOES type faster, despite her homework. Anyways, Ja ne. 


	6. Oh, the randomness of it all!

****

Disclaimer: *glares at you all* I told you once, I've told you twice, I've told you over three freaking times! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Now leave me be to die in my own misery and sorrow! *Grabs a knife* . forget it, I ain't killing myself for this! *Grabs a Kurama plushy and runs off laughing menacingly*

A/N: o.O How I came back from that * points to disclaimer above* is beyond my comprehension! Anyways, sorry this took a long time to update. I'm sure any one who has school out there and a whole shit load of homework each night knows my pain. -_-" Ok. Sorry to keep you waiting, story time:

Slumber Party-Chapter 6

Tracy: O_O OH FUDGE MONKEYS! I NEED KETCHUP FOR MY BAGELS!

Kuwabara: Is she supposed to act like that?! o.O

Yusuke: Why are you asking me?! O.O

Toki: * stares at Emma who is now jumping up and down for no reason at all* ummm……. Emma?

Emma: ^_^ yes?

Toki: Did you get this from Tracy? Or from sugar?

Emma: ^O^ Both!

Toki: o okay.

Pearl: * for an unknown reason is making out with Jin*

Toki: o_O WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?????!!!!! * Points to the kissing Pearl and Jin*

Emma: * shrugs* I dunno 

Tracy: * looks at Pearl* oooooo SALSA! ^O^!

Hiei: I officially claim this house 'the house of bakas' -_-"

Kuwabara: That means you're calling yourself a baka! HA! SHORTY'S STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT!

Hiei: * shoves his katana up Kuwabara's ass* SHUT UP YOU BAKA NINGEN!!!!

Kuwabara: o.O!!!!

Yukina: O_O OMG!!! KAZUMA!! ARE YOU OK???!!!!

Kuwabara: O_O!!! * Walks like a duck*

Tracy: * hops over to computer* * types something in and the katana goes back to Hiei's sheath*

Hiei: FOOL! That was useful!

Tracy: Hiei! No shoving your katana up peoples asses until AFTER the party!

Botan: Did you come up with that rule yourself?! o_O

Tracy: ^_^ no, my mom made that rule!

Yukina: O_O

Botan: o_O

Yusuke: -_-"

Hiei: -_____-"

Kurama: ^_^"

Kuwabara: * still walking like a duck* O___O!!!

Pearl: * finishes making out with Jin* So, what's up guys? ^_^

Hiei: -_-"

Emma: * hopping up and down*

Toki: * suddenly found her nails as the most interesting thing in the world*

Touya: * in the bathroom (^_^")*

Tracy: * looks at watch* ;__; only 8 more hours until you have to leave! * Sobs*

Kurama: That long?

Yusuke: Like I said before, I'll go crazy before then.

Hiei: I'll kill myself before then. -_-"

Tracy: * still sobbing*

Emma: awwwwww! It's ok Tracy! We can steal some other anime guys from a different show for tomorrow night! ^_^

Tracy: really?! O_O

Toki: yup! How about characters from Inu Yasha? Or Fruits Basket? Or Naruto? Or even Yu Yu Hakusho agai—

Hiei: If you force me to come here again then I'll kill you all! -_-"

Tracy: Why didn't you just kill us earlier? * Blink*

Hiei: * blink* good question, well, can't keep you waiting! * Unsheathes sword*

Tracy: No that's ok! O_O!

Hiei: HN. * Sheaths sword*

Emma: hey, we didn't force you!

Tracy: umm, ^_^" * gulp*

Emma: Tracy?

Tracy: umm……. =D?

Toki: I think she threatened to steal Hiei's katana if he didn't come. For the rest of them, I don't know her plans.

Tracy: actually, no. I threatened to make the fury bunnies of China love him and follow him EVERYWHERE! ^_____^

Hiei: -____-"

Touya: * out of bathroom now* huh? What'd I miss?

Emma: ^_^

Toki: nothing really, just mindless babble

Tracy: PINEAPPLES!!!!!

Touya: o.O well, that was random.

Tracy: O___O!!!! WELL, YOU'RE A RANDOM……………….. BUG!!!!!! 

Touya: o_O

Keiko: random bug? O_O

Tracy: ^_^ Yes, I agree, Popsicle's are yummy!

Emma: I agree too! ^O^

Keiko: But I didn't say that!

Tracy: No, I'm not a wild ape! How rude!

Keiko: Do you have wax in your ears?!

Tracy: huh? Timmy's trapped in a well?! O___O!! I must go save him!!!

Keiko: -_-"

Tracy: * about to run off to save 'Timmy' when Toki and Pearl stop her*

Toki: * says all traumatized like* no, Tracy, Timmy is safe. You can stay.

Pearl: * says all traumatized like as well* yes, stay with us. 

Tracy: @_@ yes, I will stay.

Yusuke: o.O

Kurama: * sigh* * hits Tracy on the head*

Tracy: o_O!!! * Is ok* ARKLEZ! KURAMA! ACK! I NEED CUPCAKES!!!! MUSHROOMS AND CUPCAKES FOR ALL!!!!

Emma: ewwwwwww! I hate mushrooms! .

Tracy: I do too ^_^

Kuwabara: then why did you say 'Mushrooms and cupcakes for all?'

Tracy: * shrugs* How should I know?!

Yusuke: * hears a noise* What's that noise?

Emma: O.O A GHOST!!!! * Hides behind Toki*

Toki: -_-"

Pearl: maybe it's just another YYH character that came to sleep over with us! ^O^

Hiei: doubt it.

Tracy: Nah. That's just my cat that won't shut up! * Throws a shoe at cat* (incase any of you wanted to know, because of my horribly bad aim, I missed ^_^")

Yukina: OMG! THAT POOR KITTY!!!

Tracy: I feel bad for the shoe. -_-"

Emma: KITTY????!!!! WHERE???!!!

Toki: * sarcastically* somewhere in space. -_-"

Emma: O_O!! * Runs to NASA*

Tracy: o.O I WANT TO FLY TOO!!!!!! * Runs after Emma*

Kurama: Are they REALLY going to fly off into space??! O.O

Toki: nah. NASA is over 3000 miles away from here, we're at Tracy's house, and it's no where near Florida. u.u

Kurama: o okay.

Keiko: When will they be back?

Pearl: * looks at watch* In 3…… 2……. 1…..

Tracy: * comes back with Emma* WE'RE BACK! ^O^!!

Emma: * pouts* kitty wasn't there!

Kuwabara: But you didn't go to NASA.

Emma: yes we did, it was down the street, at 4962 Kennedy Ave. O.O That's were it always is. 

Kuwabara: But it's in Florida!

Emma: o_O

Tracy: O_O

Toki: idiot. -_-"

Kuwabara: * blink* o.O

Tracy: O_O YOU DARE DENY OUR BELIEFS!!!! NOW YOU MUST PERISH!!!!

Emma: o_O

Kuwabara: O.O

Tracy: DIE!!!!!!! O_O!!!

Kuwabara: O.O * runs like hell and locks self in bathroom*

Emma: wow, a new record. 3.251 seconds! ^O^ * claps* great job Tracy!

Tracy: * bows* thank you thank you ^_^

Toki: o.O so, what now?

Emma: * shrugs* I don't know.

Tracy: The voices in my head say that you all have mental problems.

Toki: o.O

Emma: O_O

Pearl: O.O

Hiei: -___-"

Yusuke: look who's talking -_-"

Tracy: O.O MEANIE!!!!!! * sobs*

Yusuke: o.O

Emma, Pearl, and Toki: * glare at Yusuke*

Yusuke: o.O WHAT????!!!!!!

Emma: * pats Tracy on the back* awwww…. It's ok Tracy.

Toki: yea, it's not like he meant to say you have mental problems, which you don't O.O

Tracy: * sniff* you mean it?

Toki, Pearl, and Emma: * nod*

Yusuke: u.u

Tracy: I forgive you Yusuke! ^O^

Yusuke: But I didn't say sorry O.O * blink*

Tracy: Of course we're still friends! Don't worry!

Yusuke: -.-"

Jin: I'm bored.

Touya: same here.

Toki: I got an idea of a game! Ok, everyone get in a circle.

Tracy: CIRCLES ARE FOR SQUARES!!! OVALS ARE OUR FUTURE!!!

Toki: o.O o…. k then. Everyone get into a…. Oval.

Emma: o.O

Pearl: The hell?! o_O

Tracy: ^O^ GO ALL OVALS!

Yusuke: -_-"

Keiko: ^_^"

Kurama: She doesn't behave like this all the time does she? O.O

Toki: If you count 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 3-4 weeks a month, 12 months a year, and years until she dies all the time, then yes.

Tracy: * counts fingers* 

Emma: * looks at Tracy* Why are you counting your fingers? * blink*

Tracy: o.O I can't believe it!

Everyone except Tracy: o.O what?

Tracy: I only have 10 fingers! O.O

Everyone except Tracy: o.O

Kuwabara: * out of bathroom* well duh.

Tracy: * glares at Kuwabara* HEY! I NEVER TOLD YOU YOU COULD LEAVE THE BATHROOM!!!!!

Kuwabara: O.O * runs to bathroom and locks himself in again*

Toki: ok, how about the game?

Emma: What game?

Toki: The game I was going to tell you about. Let's all play-

Everyone except Toki: I don't want to play anymore games. -_-"

Toki: fine * pouts*

Emma: * yells out the window for no reason at all* I'M THE QUEEN OF THE ANIME WORLD!!!!!!

Hiei: * covers ears* jeez woman! Get a muffler!

Tracy: Emma, you just woke someone up in Japan. o.O

Emma: Nuh-uh!

Tracy: Uh-huh!

Emma: prove it!

Tracy: fine! * grabs a video camera* * rewinds it to Japan at the time Emma yelled* 

~(Showing on tape) somewhere in Japan~

Japan dude: * wakes up abruptly* o.O

~Back at Tracy's house~

Emma: o.O

Tracy: HA! Proved ya wrong! ^_^

Emma: * pouts*

Touya: I have a feeling, that with these 4, the next 6 hours will feel like an eternity. u.u

A/N: I am so sorry for the really short chappie this time! If you want something to blame, blame it! * Points to homework* * gets out her beloved machine gun and shoots it to death* well, I finally updated. ^_^" I had a bit of writers block in this chapter, but I have to say that it came out pretty random. Okies, well, I'm PROBABLY (meaning, I might get to stay in regular, it depends, because my parents say I should wait until next years starts. My sister says that I don't want to go now because I'll be behind in honors. And I DON'T want to be behind in honors! O.O) going to be put in honors math and honors science, so wish me luck just in case. Although I got like all A's on my progress report, I heard an A in regular is a C or B in honors. o.O anyways, ja ne! Until next chapter! Please R and R! ^O^!


	7. Strip SlapJack? The hell?

****

Disclaimer: YES! I OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! IN ALL OF YOUR FACES!!!! XD!!!! * wakes up* O-O * blink* -_-" damn it….

****

A/N: * sobs from disclaimer* ;-; yes, sadly, it is true. The great O'lord Tracy doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho * breaks out in tears* IT ISN'T FAIR I TELL YA!!! * ahem* sorry it took so long to update this ^-^" to tell you all the truth, this story gets more boring to type up each chapter. I'm getting more interested in typing up A Friend Forgotten because the final (BLOODY!!!!) battle is starting in the next chapter and also I would like to finish it so I can start on the sequel. Anywho, I am also a bit interested in Silver Twilight because it has a battle going on right now (the battle isn't as bloody u.u" ) The next chapter might be the last…..or I might just discontinue this…..don't know for sure yet. Alrighty, might as well give you all the next chappie to Slumber Party! Enjoy:

****

Slumber Party-Chapter 7

Tracy: * has calmed down from last chapter* O-O peanuts are needed.

Kurama: o.O Peanuts?

Tracy: peanuts

Kurama: erm…. Why peanuts?

Tracy: * shrugs* peanuts o.o

Toki: o.o * waves hand in front of Tracy's face*

Tracy: @-@

Pearl: leave her….. we don't want another one of her 'wild' sessions u.u

Yusuke: * looks at watch happily* 4 more hours until we have to leave! ^______^

Emma: ;-; sadly…

Yusuke: T-T And WHAT exactly is so sad about it?

Emma: WHAT ELSE?! ;-; THAT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!! * Sobs in Hiei's shoulder*

Hiei: -_____________-" * trying hardest not to kill Emma*

Toki: * is playing cards with Pearl* T_T Have any threes?

Pearl: v.v Yes, 2 of them…. * Gives them to Toki*

Toki: * takes* Ha! Another pile for me! =D

Pearl: How many do you have so far? -_-"

Toki: er…. * Counts* 5 o___o;;

Pearl: * counts her own* v.v 2…..

Toki: =D

Emma: * still sobbing into Hiei's shoulder*

Hiei: * eye twitch* * is slowly unsheathing sword*

Tracy: * grabs a radio* We need to get wild! =D!!

Keiko: WILD??!!! O____________O!!!!!

Kuwabara: I'm up for that ^-^

Tracy: * hits Kuwabara* I mean in a party sort of way you pervert! .

Kuwabara: OW! .

Emma: * isn't crying anymore (to Hiei's great relief)* OOOOOO!!! A PARTY???!!! WHERE???!!!!

Tracy: ^-^ * turns on radio* * hears some 30's song playing* o_____O!!! GAH!!!! MY EARS!!!!!! . * tries desperately to change station*

Emma: * hiding head under pillow* .

Toki: * trying to hide with Emma* o.o

Pearl: * ignoring music* Hey! Toki! Those fours were stolen from me! .

Toki: erm…uhhh……oops? =D?

Kuwabara: * is dancing to 30's music* ^_^

Kurama: Kuwabara, I never knew….o.o

Yusuke: Can you say, blackmail? =D!!

Hiei: blackmail…..

Tracy: * FINALLY changes station* * it's on K Big* * some Brittany Spears song is playing* O______________O!!!!! WORSE THAN 30'S MUSIC!!!!! WORSE THAN 30'S MUSIC!!!!!!! GAH!!!!! I HATE HER!!!!! MY EARS!!!!! I'M DYING OF BRAIN DAMAGE!!!!!!! THAT SHOULDN'T HAPPEN!!!! .

*Crickets chirping*

Tracy: o.o What?

Emma: * kicks radio* WORK!!!!! * Radio station changes to KIIS*

Tracy: * dances with glee* =D!!

Hiei: Now THAT is an image worth dying of…..___

Tracy: =C!! AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??!!!

Hiei: nothing… _

Tracy: =( I'll let it pass now only because you're a guest….

Hiei: whatever ningen…-___-""

Toki: * goes back to playing cards with Pearl* Got any sevens?

Pearl: . * hands over 3 sevens* You cheated!!!

Toki: THAT my friend, you will never know… =D

Pearl: . I don't think I want to know….

Toki: good, got any Kings?

Pearl: DAMNIT!!!! _____ * Hands over 3 kings*

Emma: OOOOOOOH!!!! I WANNA PLAY!!! * Joins in*

Toki: next game…...^-^

Emma: why? o.o

Toki: Because I'm winning =D

Pearl: .__.

Tracy: I have an idea! ^-^

Kurama: What? 

Tracy: Let's play STRIP poker! =D!!!!!!

Yusuke: * spits out the coke he just randomly happened to drink* O________________________O!!!!!!! * Coughing continuously*

Hiei: -________________-""" I do not wish to participate in such a crude game!!!

Tracy: Fine! Then let's play strip slapjack! =D!!

Kurama: umm…is there any game to play other than STRIP something? ^-^;;

Tracy: no….o.o

Yusuke: sounds fun I guess……………………….. As long as I don't have to see HIM strip! * Points to Kuwabara*

Kuwabara: ;-; What?

Tracy: Okay then…o.o * shoves Kuwabara into bathroom and locks it* =D better?

Yusuke: yes .

Kuwabara: HEY!!! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU LOCK IT FROM THE OUTSIDE????!!!!!

Tracy: * finishes typing on keyboard* * whistles innocently* .

Hiei: I'll play, as long as the time flies…….. Just don't make me do anything stupid -_______-""

Kurama: It would be rude not to play, seeing as how everyone else is playing ^-^;;

Botan: I'll just watch if that's okay…^-^;;

Yukina: I don't really want to play either ^-^;;

Tracy: o___o;; okay, but you two are missing out of the fun…

Keiko: erm…..I'll join.. * Blushes deeply while seating herself next to Yusuke*

*Toki, Emma, Pearl, Tracy, Yusuke, Jin, Touya, Kurama, Hiei, and Keiko all sit down on the rug right next to a low wooden coffee table*

Kurama: so, how do you play exactly?

Tracy: Okay, here's how it goes. I believe you all know how to play slapjack right?

*Everyone nods*

Tracy: Alright then, when a person slaps the Jack, they are fine. But all the people who couldn't and/or didn't slap the Jack must strip off a piece of their clothing whether it be big or small. The person who slapped the Jack will remain with an extra piece of clothing for he/she won't take it off. The first person to be forced to take off all their clothing loses. The loser must walk around the dark neighborhood yelling "I'M SO SEXY!!!! COME RAPE ME!!!". Don't ask……. Anyways, the person who wears the most clothing at the end will be the winner. The winner will have a choice to do ONE thing that they most desire or choose. Everyone got it?

*everyone nods, yet a bit unsure*

Tracy: ^-^ good…

Yusuke: My god….she actually sounded smart in that little speech.. o___O;;

Jin: * shudders* man that's scary…….

Touya: * nods*

Tracy: Anywho, let us start with the game shall we! =D!! * Shuffles deck of cards* * passes out the cards to all the players until there are no cards left in hand* Alright, Yusuke, you can go first….

Yusuke: Fine. * Puts down a card* * it's a ten* (For those who didn't know, they're going around in a circle)

Keiko: * hesitantly places down a card* * it's a king*

Hiei: * snickers* * places down a card* * it's a jack* . K'SO!! * Tries to slap it*

*Kurama is the first one to hit it*

Tracy: * sigh* okay, everyone except Kurama take off a piece of your clothing . * takes off one shoe*

Hiei: * takes off his shirt*

Emma: * tries not to drool* * takes off her shoe as well*

Toki: * takes off a sock (Toki took of her shoes earlier)*

Touya: * also takes off a shoe*

Jin: * takes off shirt* ^,..,^

Pearl: * blushes slightly at the sight of Jin with no shirt* * takes off a shoe*

Tracy: Is everyone going to take off a shoe??!! o_O;;

Keiko: * ALSO takes off shoe*

Yusuke: * takes off shirt* o.o

Keiko: * stares*

Yusuke: What?

Keiko: * resembles a cherry* nothing, nothing at all..

Tracy: Okay, presume the game! ^-^

Kurama: My turn. * Collects the pile he slapped* * shuffles and places down a card* * it's a 2*

Tracy: * places down a card* * it's a 6*

Emma: * also places down a card* * it's a 7*

Toki: * places down a card* * it's a 10*

Touya: * places down a card* * it's a queen*

Tracy: HAHA! TOUYA'S A QUEEN!!! ^O^

Touya: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!

Tracy: SO ARE!!!!!!

Touya: AM FREAKIN NOT!!!!!!!!

Tracy: SO AR—

Jin: * places down a card while Touya and Tracy argue* * it's a jack*

*Hiei slaps it*

Tracy: huh? * Sees the jack* MINE!!!!! * Lunges to slap it*

Hiei: YOU MORON!!!! I ALREADY GOT IT!!!

Tracy: DID NOT!!!

Hiei: LOOK!! * Shows Tracy the jack he's holding*

Tracy: ;-; * cries* * slides off other shoe*

Touya: -_______-""" * sheds off his other shoe*

Toki: * takes off her other sock* o.o

Emma: * takes off other shoe* .

Kurama: * slides off shirt*

Tracy: * stops crying* o__________________O!!!!!!!!! * Stares while drooling*

Kurama: o.O erm…….are you okay?

Pearl: * after taking off her other shoe* * whispers to Emma* Do you think Kurama knows about Tracy's crush on him? o.o

Emma: Doubt it…..Seeing as how he took off his shirt without noticing that she went into shock…….o.O

Tracy: O_____________________O!!!!!!!!

Kurama: ummm….Tracy? Woohoo? Hello?

Yusuke: * after shedding off one of his shoes* baka….

Toki: * pours ice cold water over Tracy's head*

Tracy: O__________________________________________O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Jumps to the ceiling*

Toki: =D!!! HEHEHEHE!!! Works every time…..

Emma: * stares up at ceiling* o.o I want to live upside down too!!!!

Pearl: * stares at Tracy* T-T

Kurama: ^-^;;

Yusuke: * on the floor in silent laughter* =P!!

Hiei: -___-""

Keiko: O_________O!!!!!???

Touya: o.O

Jin: =D * has no clue what the hell is going on*

Tracy: * falls from ceiling, shivering* o_______O!!! C-C-C-CAN…W-W-W-E….P-P-PL-PLEASE-E-E…..PR-PR-PRESUME…..TH-TH-THE…G-G-GAME…N-NOW…?????!!!!!!!!!

Toki: * still laughing evilly* =D!! Hehehe, sure…

Emma: =3

Pearl: T-T

Touya: .

Jin: =D * still has no clue on what the hell is going on*

Yusuke: =l

Keiko: o.O?

Kurama: ^-^;;

Hiei: . morons…..

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Sorry, I know that chapter was short, but I just wanted to get it update. Anywho, don't ask where the hell I came up with the idea of Strip slapjack o____O Maybe because I don't know how to play poker . Alrighty, an important message to all those who review and/or like this fic…

****

Important Message:

Because of lost of interest I will most likely end this fic within the next chapter. Either that or I will discontinue it from here. I want to thank all the people who reviewed! The amount of reviews on this fic is incredible! It's not that I'm not getting enough reviews (because I am), it's just that I'm not interested in this fic much anymore. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and/or what you think about me discontinuing/ending this story. Arigato minna! Happy New Year! And I wish you all a VERY happy and healthy holiday season! Even to flamers! ^-^ Ja ne minna!!!! Blessed be all of you!!!!


	8. Goodbye Everyone!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it. T-T ……………………….. ::stares:: ………………………… ::twitches:: ………..okay……….do you expect me to say something? …………. . Okay, go read the story now………………. Hello? I said go read the story! ………………. ::snickers:: What a loser…

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this chap. My comp. Died on me so I had to get it fixed, basically, I was computer-less for over a week . ;; So I couldn't start writing the new chap. Up until now. So, anyone who wants to read the story, go on! Read it! Don't be shy! It doesn't bite……..yet….. oO;;

****

Slumber Party-Chapter 8

::30 MINUTES LATER::

Tracy: ::in only her bra, pants, and underwear:: oo This is so uncomfortable…

Touya: ::in only pants and underwear:: vv You're tellin' me…

Emma: ::in only her shirt, underwear, and socks:: How can you say that? :D! I feel deadly!

Hiei: ::in only his pants and underwear:: Yea, deadly annoying --"

Emma: I love you too Hiei-maru!

Hiei: Urusai baka onna! 

Emma: =) That must be japanese for come hug me! ::gets up to hug him::

Hiei: oO ::flees::

Toki: ::in nothing, but covering self with towel while blushing darker than a cherry:: . I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO HIM!!!!! ::points towards Yusuke::

Yusuke: ::only in boxers:: ::blink:: o.o what?

Pearl: ::put all her close back on after game was finished:: ::on the floor laughing:: XD!!! Go on Toki! You know what to do!

Jin: ::put all his close back on already:: ::attempts to chew on card:: o.O These things are stale….

Tracy: ::swipes card from Jin:: Of course they are! They've been in my family for 6 decades!

Jin: ::shrugs:: ::picks up another and swallows it hole:: oO Am I supposed to feel oddly uncomfortable and sick….?

Tracy: ::shrugs:: I wouldn't know, last time I had one I was 4 ½ o.o Why?

Jin: ::runs to the bathroom::

Tracy: -;;

Kurama: ::has the most close on:: So, I win? =D?

Tracy: Yup! =-= You know what to do! Toki, I'm sure I already briefed you on that oO and Kurama, you get to do whatever you wish!

Toki: ;;;; ::walks out side, holding towel:: ::runs around the block screaming "I'M SO SEXY!!!! COME RAPE ME!!!!"::

Tracy, Emma, and Pearl: XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All the YYH chars. Except Kuwabara: o.O;;

Kuwabara: ::rams bathroom door down to see what's happening outside, with a stupid grin:: ::glides across the room to window:: ::leans outward, basically drooling and smiling::

Toki: ::spots him and screams, throwing a shoe at his face and successfully hitting him:: . PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: T-T ::shoves him out the window and throws Hiei's sword down with him::

Hiei: . ;; ::smirks as Kuwabara yelps in pain:: Hn. He has no honor.

Yusuke: T-T Well duh.

Tracy: .. Anywho, Kurama-kun! Pick something to do for when Toki comes back!

Kurama: o.o;; uhhhhhhhhh…..

Emma: Can we play spin the bottle again? :D?

Pearl: Aw hell no!

Emma: ;-;

Touya: o.o I hear screaming….do you think Toki-chan is alright?

Emma: ::grins::

Touya: …….. what?

Emma: You called her Toki-chan.

Touya: o.o ….. So?

Emma: ::ahem:: Toki-CHAN…

Touya: oO I didn't mean it! I swear!

Emma: Uhuh…sure…whatever you say Touya..

Pearl: Men are so dense v-v

Tracy: o.O ?

Pearl: T-T Are you like…transexual or something?

Tracy: o.o eh? Maybe? I don't know. What's transexual?

Pearl: Nevermind..

Toki: ::SLAMS door open:: Save me!!!!! ::runs behind Touya:: They're after me!!!

Touya: o.o who is?

Random rapist: ::run in:: ::hold up guns:: Give us the naked girl and nobody will die! Except for the dude with the red curly hair ::points to Kuwabara:: . I don't like him..

Kuwabara: What'd I ever do to you?!

Random Rapist: T-T You just gave me nightmares for the rest of my life…

Kuwabara: oO;;

Random Rapist: Anyway, girl, now.

Tracy: Dude! I told you guys a week ago that everyone at this party was off limits! Now, shoo! Go home and rape some other naked girls who just happen to be passing by yelling for you to come rape them. TT

Random Rapist: Fine. But I'll be back one day! ::runs off laughing evilly:: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-::gets hit by 18 wheeler truck:: x-X;;

Pearl: T-T Haha!!

Tracy: Okay, Kura-kun, PLEASE!!! 

Kurama: o.O? Kura-kun..?

Tracy: Yes, it's shorter :D

Pearl: Actually, Tracy…it's longer T-T

Tracy: ..

Emma: Okay Kurama! Hurry up and think of something! We only have an hour and a half left! ;-;

Everyone but Toki, Emma, and Tracy: ::cheers::

Emma: oo PEARL!!!! Not YOU too!!!! ::clings to her leg::

Toki: Come back to us Pearl!!! ::also clings to her leg::

Pearl: ::shakes her legs frantically:: Get OFF of me you freaks!!! Haven't you ever heard of DECENCY?!?! SHEESH!!! It's not like I **_wanted_** these people to come!

Tracy: o.o But Pearl, this sleepover was **_your_** idea!

Pearl: .. Yes, but I only wanted Jin to come! But he wanted Yusuke to come, who wanted Keiko to come, who wanted Botan and Yukina to come, who wa-

Yusuke: They get the POINT!

Tracy: o.o Then why the hell was it at MY house?!

Pearl: :D Because you're the youngest.

Tracy: T-T And that has to do with it, how?!

Jin: ::ahem:: Tracy, what she means to say is: Since you are the youngest, you are the most vulnerable, weakest, most pathetic, and most insecure. That way, since you're so dense, it would be easy to persuade you to have a sleepover party at your house, especially when your parents are away.

Tracy: .. …………………… when did he learn all that..?

Pearl: EXACTLY!! SEE?! THAT'S WHY I LIKE JIN SO MUCH!!!

Jin: o.o You like me..?

Pearl: ::blushes intensely:: Errr….yes….v-v

Jin: :D Well I like you too.

Pearl: =D! Wow! REALLY?!

Jin: ::nods::

Pearl: ::kisses Jin on the lips::

Jin: ! ::kisses back happily::

Tracy: ::AHEM:: Yes, I hate to ruin and/or stop this wonderful moment and all, but Kurama has yet to choose something to do. T-T

Pearl and Jin: ::blush and scoot away a bit::

Tracy: Okay, Kura-kun, do you have an idea of what to do yet..? o.o

Kurama: er..uhn…o.o uhh…

Yukina: :D Don't worry Kurama. We can help you if you want! Right Botan?

Botan: :D Yes!

Kurama: o.o No, it's not that! It's just-

Hiei: Would you people shut the hell up?! Let the man think for God's sake!

Emma: :D Oh Hiei-maru! You don't mean that!

Hiei: Yes I do!

Emma: No you don't! o.o

Hiei: Yes I DO! --

Emma: Nuh uh!!

Tracy: ::sighs and pushes Hiei so he falls on top of Emma, causing their lips to meet::

Keiko: Well it's about goddamned time!

Botan: OO

Keiko: What?! Can't I curse sometimes too?! Haven't you people ever heard of Freedom of Speech?! 

Botan: o.O?

Kurama: Umm..o.o I don't think I want to tell my wish yet. . So can we just play another game until I wish to reveal it? 

Tracy: ok! :D Now, I've got the perfect game!!

Everyone but Tracy and Kura-kun: ::groans::

Tracy: TT Shut up..

Hiei: Why do we have to listen to you anyway?! Why can't one of US come up with a game, huh?! Stupid ningen..

Tracy: Ok then Hiei, if you're so bent over someone ELSE making a game, why don't YOU?! Oh…and what the hell happened to the kiss between you and Emma..o.o End so soon? ::sly grin::

Emma:

Hiei: Shut up… ::blushes::

Kuwabara: Haha! Shorty's blushing!!

Hiei: ::punches Kuwabara in the stomach::

Yukina: Oh no! Kazuma! oo

Botan: Can we go at least 5 minutes without hurting someone…?

Touya: ::is laughing:: he deserved it anyway..

Kuwabara: ::glare::

Jin:

Tracy: Right. Hiei, game. Now.

Hiei: I don't know any games you baka!

Jin: I know one! :D

Pearl: Yes! Let Jin decide the game!!

Toki: Emma? Wanna play cards now..?

Emma: .. Maybe…

Jin: Let's play I Never!!

Tracy: :D That's a great idea!!!

Emma: Ooooooh! I LOVE this game!!!!!! =D!!!

Toki: ::slaps forehead:: 

Tracy: Ok then. Since we don't have any beer or crap like that, and we're underage, let's use…uhhh….errr…o.o;;

Emma: Sugar? :D?

Everyone but Emma and Tracy: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Tracy: Sugar it is then! :D

Kurama: o.o;;

Tracy: Ok, here's how the game goes for those who do not know how to play: You each get a glass of sugar, there will be a pitcher in the middle for refills. When somebody goes, they will say I Never (Insert random thing they never did here), and people who DID do it will drink./eat a small amount of the sugar from their glass. THERE ARE NO WINNERS IN THIS GAME, JUST HYPER ASS PEOPLE!!!! 

Hiei: Damn it woman! We're right here! Stop yelling!!

Tracy: :D Ok then. Who wants to play?

Jin: ::raises hand::

Touya: ::raises hand:: 

Yukina: o.o;;; ::raises hand::

Botan: ::raises hand:: ;;

Tracy: Oh for the love of-! Ok, everyone plays!!

Emma: :D Cool!!!

Tracy: Ok, I'll start, but first, everyone sit down. ::glare::

Everyone but Tracy: ::does so::

Tracy: ::sits down and places a glass filled with sugar in front of everyone:: Ok. I've never kissed anyone passionately and romantically without being dared or forced to by games before. o.o;; ( No seriously, in real life I've never kissed. xD)

Yusuke and Keiko: ::blush and chuck down some sugar::

Emma: ::chucks down sugar happily::

Hiei: ::glares and swallows the sugar::

Pearl and Jin: ::Same as Yusuke and Keiko::

Hiei: Hn. I'll go this time. I've never played this game.

Everyone except for Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, and Botan: ::chucks down sugar::

Hiei: o.O Sheesh people..

Emma: Oh Hiei-maru! We'll teach you!

Hiei: I said I've never played this game before, not I don't know how you baka onna!

Emma: ::huggles him::

Pearl: My turn. o.o I've never had sex before. ::blushes faintly::

Everyone but Pearl: oo

Pearl: o.O What?! It's true! 

Tracy: Pearl, can we keep this PG13, please? ;;

Pearl: Fine, but answer the stupid I never thing…

Jin: ::chucks down sugar::

Emma: oo JIN?! HOW COULD YOU?! 

Jin: o.O Eh?

Toki: How could you do this to Pearl?! You-you PERVERT!!!!

Jin: o.o;; ::blink::

Pearl: Guys! Shut up!!

Tracy: But Pearl, he totally cheated on you. o.O;;

Pearl: TT Ok, first off, WE'RE. NOT. GOING. OUT.

Yusuke: Until now..

Pearl: And second, Jin doesn't even know what sex is.

Kurama: o.o Jin, is this true?

Jin: o.O? nani?

Yusuke: ::slaps forehead:: Ok! Moving on. I've never killed anyone…..well….a human that is. O.o;

Tracy, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Pearl, and Toki: ::chuck down sugar::

Hiei: ; Ok, I can understand Kurama and I, but Tracy, Pearl, Toki, and Botan? o.o

Tracy: One word: Hilary Duff.

Yukina: o.o; That's two.

Tracy: Big deal! She needs to DIE!!!!!!!!!!!

Keiko: You're probably going to get quite a few flames for that.

Tracy: =-= Like I care! She's a snotty-assed bitch who should go to hell so I can TORTURE her for all eternity!!

Pearl: Whoo! Rock on! n.n

Hiei: Oooookay…..Pearl?

Pearl: It was an accident..

Hiei: TT Sure…Botan?

Botan: I take souls from people who died….o.o; does that count..?

Tracy: o.o; Well, no. But since you chucked down the sugar anyway, you're pretty much screwed all ready. 

Botan: ;

Hiei: Alright, Toki? T-T

Toki: ::whistles::

Yusuke: I think that about answers your question.

Kurama: ; I'll go this time. I've never cussed before. o.o;

Everyone but Yukina, Botan, Kurama, and Jin(Or at least, the ones I THINK are innocent. ): ::chuck down more sugar::

Tracy: Ok, the pitcher is only half full now. o.o Once it's empty, we can stop this game.

Toki: How much longer is the sleepover?

Tracy: 1 hour.

Toki: ..

Hiei: Type faster then.

Tracy: oO Shut up. I'm going as fast as I can.

Hiei: Obviously not fast enough. --;

Tracy: Damn you! Shut up!

Hiei: No!

Tracy: Yes!

Hiei: Make m-

Kurama: ::hand covering Hiei's mouth:: o.o I would advise not to provoke her. She seems angry.

Hiei: Mmph mpphh. 

Kurama. ; Hiei, that wasn't nice.

Hiei: Mmmpphhh mmmmhhhphmm!!

Kurama: ::gasps and covers Hiei's mouth more:: oo Hiei! Keep quiet!

Hiei: 

Kurama: Good. ::takes his hand away::

Hiei: Baka.

Tracy: Meanie head.

Hiei: o.O What kind of insult is that?!

Tracy: --; The one where I shove it up your ass if you don't shut the hell up.

Hiei: =-=

Tracy: ANYWAYS, back to the game.

Botan: Whose turn is it? o.o

Kieko: I don't think we take turns. I think we just keep going until the pitcher is empty. Meaning anyone of us can say something. o.o

Emma: What? You have something then?

Kieko: ; Eheh.

Toki: Well?

Kieko: No.

Pearl: T-T Too bad. Go anyway.

Kieko: o.o;

Pearl: Well?! Go on. THINK of something. 

Kieko: o.o; Umm…ok. I've never been…uhhh… electrocuted before. o.o

Yusuke: o.O What kind of I Never question is THAT?

Kieko: ::shrugs:: o.o

Tracy, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei gulp down sugar. (Sorry, I don't know if anyone else ever got shocked or burnt from electricity. Xx)

Kieko: Wait…Tracy? o.o I mean, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke are fighters. They fight demons that can electrocute them. But YOU? 

Tracy: o.o; Shut up. It wasn't my fault. 

Yukina: o.o; What'd you do?

Tracy: --; Pulled the plug out too early, it fell over the counter and shocked my leg.

Hiei: …………. You IDIOT. 

Tracy: o.o?

Hiei: You were merely burnt from the shock, not actually electrocuted. My GOD, children these days.

Tracy: ::gasp:: Take that BACK you bastard! I'm freaking 13 you know!

Pearl: Pfft. With the mouth of a goddamn trucker.

Tracy: o.O Look who's talking.

Pearl: =) And proud.

Emma: ::AHEM:: Small talk. Over. Game. Starting. T-T

Yukina: Yes, right, I'll go. I've never actually gone to a school before.

Tracy, Emma, Pearl, Toki, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kieko, Botan, and Kurama gulp down some sugar.

Yukina: ::blink:: Wow! :D Is it fun?!

Tracy: It sucks. Ok, NEXT. 

Yukina: ..

Jin: How much more sugar is in the pitcher?

Emma: Looks like 1/3. o.o;

Kuwabara: Then we better hurry. =( 'Cause we only got 45 minutes left.

Hiei: …….

Kurama: ; Uhh..Kuwabara, that's plenty of time.

Kuwabara: I was just saying.

Tracy: Ok, who wants to go next?

Kuwabara: Oh, I WILL! :D

Tracy: Anyone else…?

::crickets, this is your cue::

Tracy: --; Fine. Go Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: :D Alright. I've never had, and will never have a baby. =)

Yusuke: o.O

Hiei: Baka…

Kurama: ;

Nobody picked up a glass or drunk any sugar.

Kuwabara: o.o

Tracy: Kuwabara, we're teenagers, not 40 year olds.

Kuwabara: =( Shut up.

Tracy: Ok, the pitcher looks like it can handle one more, and the clock is moving fast. Who wants to do the last one before we get ready to leave?

Emma: :D I'll go. I've never been bored this entire slumber party.

Everyone but Tracy, Kurama, Jin, Kuwabara, Toki, Emma, and Pearl gulp down sugar.

Emma: ;.; You people are mean.

Tracy: ;.; I know, and after how hard I worked.

Toki: o.o

Pearl: 

Yukina: Well, the pitcher is empty. ; What now?

Tracy: o.o; Uhhh…

Yusuke: We should pack up.

Toki: Emma, wanna play cards?

Tracy: That means you too Toki. T-T

Toki: Damn you.

30 minutes of endless shuffling around, cleaning the house, getting changed, red faces, slapped faces, and packing up, the gang was all ready at the door to leave.

Tracy: ;.; I'll miss you all.

Pearl: Ok, so Tracy doesn't freak, I have an idea.

Botan: o.o What?

Pearl: Let's go get some ice creams. :)

Tracy: ::GASP:: W00T!

Kurama: o.o That isn't a word.

Tracy: :) It is now.

Hiei: I'll pass.

Emma: Oh Hiei-maru! Please come!! For me?

Hiei: ……………

Emma: ::puppy dog eyes::

Hiei: I hate you.

Emma: :D You'll go?!

Hiei: Hai..

Emma: Oh my gosh! Thank you soooo much Hiei-maru! ::kisses his cheek::

Hiei: o.o ::blushes:: 

Pearl: ::snickers:: Jin, you coming?

Jin: :D Ok! Who's paying??

Pearl: Why you are of course!

Jin: ..

Pearl: ::nearly squeals:: I love that face on you! ::pecks him on the lips and grabs his wrist, forcing him to walk along with the others::

Now everyone except Tracy and Kurama are going, in which Tracy just remembered Kurama didn't say what he wanted the most, but he insisted everyone else go on with them. So now, walking down the block not far away, was a blushing Hiei with a VERY happy Emma. Toki and Jin making out. Pearl complaining about them making out and falling in the street and getting hit by a car and her laughing, along with Jin just walking along with a smile. Kuwabara walking by Yukina and chatting. Yusuke and Kieko fighting. And Botan walking along, despite her urge to use her broom, the many stares from random people on the street, it wouldn't be very wise.

****

Back at the House

Tracy: o.o Why didn't you wait for them? They could know what you wanted the most too you know.

Kurama: ; Umm, well, what I wanted wasn't from them.

Tracy: o.O? And what's that supposed to mean? You want my watch or something? Huh? Huh?! Come on spill it! I knew all along that you were a robber! THEIF! EVIL MAN THEIF THING! GET-

Tracy was of course, shut up by Kurama's lips among hers. Ironic how everyone got a happy ending right? Well, that is, mostly except for Kieko and Yusuke who are still fighting. Soon after, a cherry-red Tracy and a faintly blushing Kurama ran up to the others, and Yusuke did the first thing he thought was necessary. He gave the poor kitsune the noogie (sp?) of all time.

****

Owari

Tracy: xx FINALLY. I was so damn lazy I forgot about this thing for like, 2 weeks. I suddenly remember it today when I became so bored, I had nothing else to do. Of course, I need to thank all my readers for reading and considering it a stupid, decent, or great fic.

To my reviewers: Thank you so much for getting my hopes up about this fic. :D Remember, without you guys, this wouldn't even be up. I thank you all so much for the constructive critisism and hope to see you in my other fics. Thank you so much! :D ::hands you all cookies shaped of your favorite bishies from everyone anime you love, including from movies and TV shows::

And as for my friends, Toki, Emma, and Pearl: I haven't heard from you guys for a while, and I'm sorry if I displayed you really wrong. Xx Emma struck me as the hyper happy-go lucky type, Toki as the normal everyday with a slight temper type ((Sooooooorry. ;)), and Pearl as the kick ass, yet still really sweet type. :) Well, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Love you all! I can't wait to hear from you guys again! And thank you so much for being there for me for when this fic was getting hard, long, and boring. =)

Bai. I love you all!

-The ever loving, DP365.


End file.
